Black Wolf
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: Amelia black is the niece of severus snape. when she is eleven she is sent to Hogwarts to train as a witch. But her past will haunt her, her parents death will come in dreams. rating will go to M x full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Amelia is the niece of severus snape. born amongst death eaters and cruel intentions, Amelia struggles to find her right path and choices she will make will effect everyone. Not only herself. mystery hide behind her dark curled hair. pain behind her strong Blue eyes. Lies through her soft red lips. The truth will stay hidden. buried from years of pain and abuse. Her scars will never heal. But love will find her. and her life will change forever, when the chosen one walks through the halls of her glorious school.**_  
><em><strong>But she will never tell her one darkest secret, her one fear. she will never reveal what happens at the dead of night, when all is still... when no one watches how her fingers turn to claws, and her ears go fury and pointed... no one will now.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Summer had rolled in and passed. The once green leaves were turning all different shades of red yellow and orange and the once gentle warm breeze had switched with a cooler rougher wind. Leaves swirled around my thick biker boots as I lugged my school trunk through the crowded car park for the station. People buzzed around, the sounds of mindless chatter and trains polluting the brittle air. Dot chirped beside me, pecking at her steel cage and spreading her muscular white wings in protest to the confined space. Absentmindedly I poked my finger through the bars and scratched behind her head. She purred and cooed softly, her sweet soft song the only thing I could hear. When she first started that, I could remember thinking. My owl can purr? But now as the year passed I'd gotten used to it. I'd gotten used to hiding her when strange men would visit my uncle's house. I'd gotten used to beating away men with feral eyes and sharp yellow teeth from her cage. I'd gotten used to the slimy little blonde guy that would visit my slimy little uncle. Both with pale skin, only my uncle's was a sort of green.<p>

I pressed through the thick crowd of people. My uncle leaving me to my own devises after we had argued. _9 ¾_, I told myself, _9 ¾. I will find it._ More people crowded around me and dot squawked in defence, her wings flapping about and her beat pinching at a few people's arms, making me get "Oi! Keep that bird to yourself!" and "Ouch! What was that?" But I pressed on, looking upwards the whole while. I grunted as a few people stood on me, not noticing the little black haired pale girl with an owl and dragging an _extremely_ heavy trunk, with a bright blue shirt on and tight black skinny jeans. Spikes coming off her neck and wrists. I mean who wouldn't notice that?

I grinned to myself, remembering the last time I wasn't noticed by a muggle. Boy was that a fun day.

Platform nine grinned at me and I sighed. Just a few more yards and this god damned trunk would be out of my hands. I smiled to myself. Oh, if only there were no muggle's here, I would definitely Wingardium Leviosa the hell out of my stuff. I saw my uncle snarl ahead of me and I cringed. I wasn't scared of my uncle. I was pretty good at duelling already. But that snarl, it was pure evil. Or to me at least it was. But it wasn't aimed at me for a change. In front of me stood a family, all with bright red hair. Two older boys, they looked similar but one (the taller of the two) had long orange hair and a kind face. The other had a mop of short curly dark orange hair, slightly more brown than taller's hair. He didn't look so kind. In fact he looked all work and no play as my mother would say, or write as the case may be. Uncle snarled, his thin pale lips turning upwards "weasley's" he spat and walked through the pillar.

Unfazed by uncle Snape, the tallest ran at the small pillar with the sign attached to it and vanished. The other followed. Two young boys, about my age walked up to it then, touching it attentively and smirking to each other. They both had fiery red hair, and looked _exactly_ like each other. The similarities were uncanny. They had big warm eyes too. I wasn't exactly that close but still, you could tell. Even if they had a giant glint of mischief in them. I walked over to them slowly, feeling much more confident in their presence and walked straight up to the lady with light greying hair. She turned to me, revealing a small little boy with the reddest hair I'd ever seen before. He was short, but tall for his age, nine, maybe ten? The older lady smiled at me

"You're first time my dear?" she said, making her two other sons turn and grin. Usually I would run from strangers, magical or muggles alike. But there was something about this woman, a kindness that delved deep inside her that warmed me to my core. I felt at home with her wish calmed me and worried me…

Her twins ran over to us and almost tackled me to the ground. Both grinning mischievously at me and I cringed. No, they wouldn't dare do anything to me. If they did I swear to Merlin's holy knickers…!

"It's Fred and George's first time too" she smiled earning cheesy grins from the two sons. I smiled back at them, only slightly uneasy.

"Ah, nice to meet you Fred, George" I said shaking their hands individually as I said their names. The one on the right shook his head as the other laughed. I could feel every muscle tense, as well has Mrs Weasley (or so I presumed her to be).

"He's Fred," the right one said, grinning at the other.

"And he's George" He grinned back. Seriously, could these boys smile anymore? Just the thought made me nauseous. I hadn't seen someone smile this much since Bellatrix got imprisoned, and that's only because of my uncles face when Cousin Cissy dragged her son Draco over for a play date. Draco smiling evilly and laughing his face off every time Uncle mentioned what they'd probably to do Bellatrix in Azkaban.

"Of course," I smiled. Did I really just smile? Oh no… "Well I had best be off, it was nice meeting you Mrs Weasley, Fred, George…uhm" I said staring at the youngest red head expectantly. He froze and almost squeaked with terror.

"Ronald!" he all but shouted at me and I laughed.

"Yes, well I will most likely see you soon then" I smiled walking away. Only to be stopped by a giant brick pillar.

You'd think that seeing my uncle and the eldest two Weasley's walk through it unscathed would set my mind at ease. You would be very wrong. Very wrong indeed. I froze. For some reason, the thought of running full out at a very solid wall made my stomach drop and do the weirdest of flips. I breathed, dragging in a shaky breath and leapt. Forgetting most of my fears and diving in head first, closing my eyes so tight I was sure my eyelids would scrunch up and look like prunes for ever.

I felt the slightest pop and as I opened my eyes I saw the biggest longest train I had ever laid eyes upon. It bellowed, clouds of steam coming from the front. It glistened red and black and gold and I walked over to find my uncle. Through the thick throng of people I was squeezed yet again. My lungs squished and compressed.

I saw my uncle board and he gave me the smallest of smiles. Seriously, what was it with people smiling today?

He walked slowly over to me, as I stood doe eyes and all innocent looking at him. He glared at some family's Most likely muggle born's and anger boiled up inside me. A haze of pink covering my eyes.

That's what I hate most about this family. Blood. Stupid high blood and pure blood and mud blood and half-blood! Who cares is what I say. Yes I came from I pure blood family on my father's side. And my mother was pureblood though my uncle was not. He had no right to discriminate anyone about their heritage. I had more of a right, though you wouldn't catch me dead doing it. I wasn't the Malfoy's. I definitely was _not_ like my cousin Cissy. Bleugh, just the thought makes me ill.

Uncle walked over to me, smiling the only smile few new of let alone seen (disarming me of my anger, like he knew it would), and lifted my trunks with ease. Leaving me to carry Dot. He walked me, briskly to the train doors and I leapt inside. Excitement literally grasping me with two hands and pulling me into its glorious depths. Uncle rolled his eyes and found me an empty compartment. Sliding me trunk overhead and taking dot from me. I pouted and he patted my head. Without saying a word he left.

I sighed to myself loneliness creeping it slow menacing claws slowly through the compartment.

* * *

><p>I had just pulled my book out <em>Hogwarts: A history<em> when I felt something, or rather someone tug at it. It almost flew out of my hands and I scowled, giving the best evil glare I could give. Only to laugh slightly when I noticed the Weasley twins mock horror faces.

"What do you want?" I groaned at them as I they sat down opposite me. Both giving each other a pointed look before turning back to me and smiling, oh so very sweetly.

"Oh nothing" the one I thought was George sighed.

"Just wondered if we could sit with you, everywhere else is full-"said Fred.

"And we'd hate to wait outside-"

"When in here's practically empty…"

It was a tad creepy when they finished each other's sentences. But pretty cool at the same time. Sighing in defeat I folded my page down and closed my book with a soft thud. I placed it next to me on the seat and picked my legs up wrapping my arms around my knees. Staring at the twins. Fred coughed slightly uneasily.

I don't know how long I just stared at them blankly not really seeing them, but through them if that made sense. I just daydreamed of sorts as I listened to them blabber on and on about something or other. Hours rolled into hours and finally a knock on the door came with a dark girl walking in. her dark brown/black hair tied in loads of braids at the back of her head and she had her robes all on neatly. I scoffed. I'd already changed. Thanks to uncle. She smiled at me and came and sat down. Obviously not realising the reason I was sat away from everyone was because I don't like people.

"Hey, my names Angelina. Yours?" she asked outstretching her hand. The boys head whipped around mid-conversation. Georges mouth still slightly open into an O shape. Their eyes grew wide and they leapt over to us. Both landing squarely on the ground by my feat. On their knees, their hands clutched together. I and the girl named Angelina leaped back in surprise. A small squeak of surprise bubbling from her lips.

"You never told us your name-"

"What is it?" they both said. Looking like little puppies begging their master to play. I shook my head. My long black hair waving in front of my eyes. They will find me out before even step foot in the school, may as well not delay it any longer.

"Amelia Black. Or Snape, which ever you prefer." I muttered, not all too pleased with the way their mouths hung open at the 'Snape' bit. Angelina glared at me. What the hell had I done to her? I looked at her, raising my eyebrows in questioning and she looked away, ashamed. Of me? Or of her reaction? Still she wouldn't look no matter how much I stared at her.

"You're _Snape's _daughter?" George asked. His mouth still hanging open slightly. I glared at him. How thick could you get?

"I'm his niece, not his daughter." I snapped, making him jump back a bit. Fred just looked at me his eyes scrunched up slightly and his lips pursed. He was thinking about something I could just tell. He scratched at his chin slightly.

"Hmm, you don't act like a slytherin; you smile way too much for that. Hmm, maybe you were dropped at birth-"

"Or took after the other half of the family?" George smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, no matter how sad it looked.

"I doubt that a lot." I mumbled. The black family wasn't exactly renowned for kindness. My father was dead, after defying the dark lord himself. His brother in Azkaban prison for murder. As was my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, for the torture of Mr and Mrs Longbottum. She had told me when I was small how they screamed in pain, begging her to stop. How she loved to hear their pleas. I cringed every time I thought of that woman. And how I looked a lot like her.

Then there was sweet little Draco's mother. Narcissa the nicest out the rotten bunch. When she would visit Snape with her husband Lucius, she would always go and take me and Draco for a small walk through Diagon alley. Her long white and black hair tied neatly in a half bun, Draco clutching mine and her hand as we wondered through the shops. She bought me my first broom. Not the best one there, no that was for Draco. Though I don't blame her. I wasn't her daughter after all; no I was only her silly cousin's daughter. Who managed to steal one of the most precious things from the dark lord himself and hide it. Making my mother me and him into traitors, destined to be killed. If Uncle Snape hadn't have stepped in, I wouldn't only have these scars on my cheek. No thanks to Fenrir Greyback.

I'd forgotten all about my company as I relived the worst day of my entire existence. The slow thud of a tall bulky man's shoes, his low growls and sniffs slicing through the darkness like a dagger. I could see through the small slit of the cupboard door, my mother's bleeding body, scrams and gauges and slices all over her. Her fragile body limp on the floor, blood pooling around her. Her eyes boring into mine. Dad's muffled protest and screams before a long sharp gargle and a harsh thud.

I could feel the lone tear slide down my cheek before I could stop it. Only seeing blurry versions of the three people in front of me.

A loud screech split the air and I almost ran out of the compartment, knocking Fred and George over in the process. Angelina rushed to help them, probably scowling at the back of my head.

I couldn't breathe, I thought, that after years and years of not caring, I'd finally gotten over their deaths. After years and years of no emotions, not being allowed to show them for risk of injury from Bellatrix, I thought I could remember them without hurting. But no, it would never heal. I could never get them back, nothing could replace them.

The train was stopped, and people flooded the thin corridors. I ran through an open door and literally leaped over to my uncle, who was eyeing a tall large man with dark thick hair and a long bushy beard. He looked like the tall version of a very plum dwarf. From what I've read of Lord of the rings at least. The tall man glowered back and then cowered slightly when uncle made for the pocket under his black robes.

"First years follow me!" He bellowed after Uncle Snape left. An almost large group of eleven year olds huddled together. I could see the two shocks of vibrant red hair float above the other dull browns and blondes, their eyes just visible above the mass of hair. I sighed, and ducked my head, tucking my chin under my robes. I stood at the front of the crowd, shuffling my feet slightly as he large man spoke. His gruff voice kind but strong.

I turned, hearing people mutter "ouch, my foot" only to see twins grin at me. Fred slightly more than George (who smiled more sympathetically than his brother). But then the crowd started to follow the man and u dipped my head lower ignoring the two as their shouts of "Hey! Amelia wait up!" or "Slow down Amelia, we only want to talk!" But I carried on until we reached the boats. Damn. The boats. Why didn't I remember the boats? There was no way I could avoid them now, unless…

I drew my robes closer against the cold crisp wind across the lake and saw a boat almost full, I slipped on there before a tall thin girl with dark brown hair, who scowled at me and stormed off. I smirked evilly to myself. Oh how I loved a quick get away from pursuers. I looked back, guilt welling up inside me as I saw those faces. Like a kicked puppy. Fred sniffed and wrapped an arm around his brother who merely stared after me until he turned away in… was that disgust? I shook my head as the boat started to glide across the silky smooth surface of the lake.

Soon I would know my destiny. Soon I would know if I followed my mother and fathers brother. A line of Slytherins only to be fouled by a Gryffindor? Or to be like the rest of my family, sick and twisted Slytherins. The castle came into view, light shining through small little slits, I presumed to be windows. This was going to be … hell.

* * *

><p>We stood outside a pair of great oak doors. An old teacher with grey hair tied up into a bob ushered us into a small tight group. Huddled up, excitement seeping through every crevice. I could feel the twins were behind me, but they took the hint and didn't bother me again. It had to have been at least ten minutes, or five, before McGonagall came bustling in.<p>

"Come" was all she said a kind smile on her face. The doors opened with a loud groan and before us all stood four tables. All almost full. Each table had their own colours and symbols. The one on the far left was red and gold with a large lion standing on its hind legs roaring with pride: Gryffindor. The next was dark blue and bronze, a sleek raven bowing his head stood in its crest, its black beady eyes raw with intelligence, the Ravenclaw table stood still, silent. Hufflepuff's table was under yellow and black banners, each one with a badger in its crest, its teeth grinning.

And then the dark emerald green and silver of slithering, its snake twisting and slunk its way around its crest. I shuddered. If I was to be there, I would try my damndest to prove that hat wrong.

Professor McGonagall walked her way up to an owl stand, its wings stretched in all its glory. She hitched the skirt of her dress to her ankles and stepped up the small steps. In her hand was her scroll, in the other was a large worn hat. Holes almost all over the rim. A stool sat beside her, ready for every first year to sit their nervous bums on.

I gulped.

"Andrews, Ben" she called. A small plump boy with bright blonde hair and glittering blue eyes walked slowly to the stool, his skin turning a dark shade of green. He sat, his eyes wide with terror as he looked over the whole school. I had to sympathise with him. I would be up soon enough.

"Slytherin!" the hat boomed and the table cheered vigorously. As he passed he smiled at me, his smirk bigger than his entire face. Yes definitely a Slytherin I scowled to myself.

Four people's names were called before mine and I slowly made my way up to the stool. Relax I told myself, just breathe. It won't kill you.

But all thought stopped as I turned and saw every single face that Hogwarts had at that moment. I froze and looked desperately to McGonagall, who merely smiled down at me before placing the hat all skewwhiff on my head.

"Ah yes," a sly voice drawled. "You're different to those in your family I can see that. Brave yes, most of your family were, but not enough for Gryffindor they weren't but you, maybe you might be. Not without intelligence either, good. Though Ravenclaw is not your place. Hufflepuff? No, your loyalties lie unwavering though with enough proof can change. Slytherin, now yes, you're cunning, more cunning than any of the others I have placed there in a very long time. But would rather use it for others , to save them other than yourself." I sighed, Slytherin was out then. My family would rather see their loved one die than risk their own necks. I looked around, people were anxious. Their faces searching mine over and over again. I cringed. Did I really look that much like her?

"Yes you do, but you are nothing like her it seems. Daring, if you were to be placed in Gryffindor you would try your hardest to not fit in, to be unique. Though I do not blame you. Better be… Gryffindor!" The hat boomed. A huge roar of cheering surged through the red and gold table. I felt my grin before I thought. And looked over to my uncle.

He scowled at me before looking away. Was that... a tear? I could feel it, my stomach doing a giant dip as soon as I saw him turn away from me. I disappointed him already? And it was only because of my head.

I trudged over to their table, getting a few confused looks at my depressed state. Only when three red heads grabbed me and cheer me on did my smile finally come back.

"Bill Weasley. A pleasure to meet you" The more muscular one winked. He was tall, but slightly more bulky than the other two. The other who I found out was Charlie bowed as far as the table would let him without knocking his nose on it. He was tall and lanky and had a great mob of red fiery hair, his smile was infectious. And I had to grin back. The last was Percy Weasley. He was completely different to the other Weasley's. he wore glasses and had an air about him that screamed he thought he was better than us. His curly mop of red hair, brushed to perfection and I had to sigh. To many times had I met people like him. And once was enough.

"Johnson, Angelina" The professor called. Angelina skipped her way up to the stool, her plaits bounding around her face as she did. She grinned down at me for a moment before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" She skipped her way down to us as we all stood and clapped , me included. She slid her way down to me, and rested her head on her hands, eyeing me reproachfully.

"Angelina," she shook my hand. "Never did get to really talk to you. But you have to be aright if you're in the same house as me, yeah?" she grinned down at me. I smiled back, loving her confidence. I knew we would get on just fine.

More people were sorted, the varying houses all cheering as a new student joined their ranks. Two girls had joined us, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell .Angelina called them to sit next to opposite us and we all got talking instantly, and then we knew, we were going to be good friends this year.

Soon though the only two left were the tall red heads who had both proud smirks plastered on their faces. I nudged Ang in her ribs gently and pointed to them. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Weasley, Fred" She called and soon Fred sauntered over, falling back onto the stool as if he were back at home.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, a mere two seconds after it touched his head. He winked at George who rolled his eyes back and he sat next to Ang. Winking at her as he slid his way down.

"Weasley, George" She smiled.

"No offence, professor, but I am the only one left, you don't have to call my name" I heard him whisper to her. She scowled and he sat on the stool. The hat hadn't needed to be used. It skinned the crown of his head before it screamed, "Gryffindor!" once again. George walked over to our table, slightly less smug than his twin and pushed between me and Ang. His long legs sliding in between us.

"Well hello again." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Somehow, I just knew Slytherin would have been a lot duller than this house. But I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me smile and go all giggly... you wouldn't want to rip that pleasure away from lil' ol' me would you?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiet Draco" Narcissa murmured as she walked us through the crowded station. It was two years to this day since I had gone through the same thing. Draco grinned up at me, his white blonde hair slick to his head. His father scowled down at him and pushed him forward with his walking stick/wand holder. Narcissa merely guided him with her sleek pale hand clad in the usual black leather glove, placed gently on his back, steering him through the crowds.

"But mother…" he protested against her. Why didn't he want me looking after him through his first year? I would have loved it if someone was here for me, besides Fred and George. My heart stung at the thought of the two red heads who were my best friends. Not one letter, all summer. Not even a present from Zonko's. I scowled, getting a concerned look from Cissy. I smiled up at her and she shook her head at me. Still, all summer without one owl? They had better have a good reason for it, seen as all they did the first summer was send me an owl. Almost every single day too. Even though uncle read them over first.

"No Draco." She scolded and Draco just carried on walking, his mouth quivering with defeat.

Muggles gathered around and Lucius glowered at them, making them recoil and almost whimper from the weird dressed man. The eldest Malfoy's stared down at the both of us, and glanced knowingly to the bridge way. I smiled at them and nodded, taking hold of Draco's smaller hand. At first he tried to rip it away from me, but I held it tight and he gave in. My hand slipped through the handle of my trunk as did Draco, grumbling as I led him through the gateway to the large train.

I had to smirk at his awed expression. I was the same on my first seeing it. It was huge.

I smiled down at him, and noticed he was staring off towards a crowd of jeering and loud boys. They were crowded around to boys it seemed. One was tall and bulky the other round and plump. Both were laughing loudly at a small girl with bright white hair. She sat on the floor, almost in a daze and smiled at them. Her eyes unfocused slightly. Draco snickered behind his hand and I glared down at him, making his pale cheeks slightly pink and his cocky posture shrink.

"Listen, go on the train. They'll, take your stuff. I'll come find you I promise." I said squeezing his shoulder. He scowled at me and muttered something like 'Telling me what to do. She's only just two years older than me' and 'Wait till father hears about this'.

After seeing him walk onto the train, I ran over to the little girl and glared at the crowd who backed off slowly, leaving lingering glances at the two obnoxious boys in front of me. They crossed their arms angrily and smirked.

"Oh, why did you spoil our fun Black." Said the familiar voice of the stupid little brat of Goyle's son.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything bad, just a few hexes here and there." Crabbe's son smirked. Uh, these brats really knew how to irritate me. I helped the young girl up. She wobbled slightly in my hands as I steadied her. Slowly she turned to me, a lopsided dreamy smile fixed on her mouth. She all but fell into me and I had to wrap my arms around her and drag her off. Not before I heard the slimy voice of the brat's fathers.

"Leaving so soon are we dear?" Goyle snickered. I cringed.

"Yes, better things to do sorry. Another day perhaps. Like when you and that… beast, are trying to rip my owl from limb to limb. Or even me…" I growled at them. Grabbe grinned back at me and placed a menacing claw on his short fat sons shoulder and turned him away with a sickening sneer. I looked down at the girl in my arms, her eyes were closed and I sighed. I lifted her onto my shoulder and all but hauled her over to the train. Her body was limp in my hands and she was heavy. Not heavy in fat or anything. She was far from it. She was small, slender. But dead weight. You know when the person you're carrying does nothing to help and hold their weight.

No one even noticed me carrying an unconscious body onto the train.

* * *

><p>"That's where you are." I heard Ang grin from the compartment door. Following her no doubt where Katie and Alicia. "Who's that?" she asked and I saw her glance to the girl I'd managed to save.<p>

"Oh, just a girl I managed to save from some very nasty little boys" I beamed back at her. The girl in question was sprawled on the bench opposite me. Her mouth hung open and a small droplet of drool had started to work its way down her cheek. Ang shook her head at me, a small smile still playing along the edges of her lips.

"Not even at school yet, and your already doing good deeds." Katie laughed. Alicia nodding in approval.

"Yeah, I mean, least wait until you can get points for it. Won't go to waste then see." She smirked mischievously. I had to laugh at that. No it wouldn't go to waste anyway. For all I knew I'd literally just saved this little girls life.

"How long's she been out?" Ang asked poking the girl slightly as Katie and Alicia plonked down next to me, stretching their tired legs. They groaned as several loud clicks echoed through the small confined room.

"About, half an hour?" I replied scratching my chin. Something I noticed I did when I answered someone a question which took remembering something.

Ange's lips pursed and she brought her wand out and tapped the girl once on the head. Everyone jumped when the girl started awake, letting out a high pitched squeak.

"Where am I?" she asked in an airy voice. Defiantly Irish I thought quietly to myself. There was a slight pinkish bump on her head and her eyes spun slightly in her head. Those oafs better not have hit her, I swear… I will _not _have any remorse about it. Her head slowly, and somewhat dizzily, turned to gaze at each one of us girls. Her bright blue eyes glittered in the early morning sunlight and instantly I liked her.

Sure she was kind of, weird. But who wouldn't be if they just got conked on the head… _if _they'd just got conked on the head.

"You're on the express, Hun. What happened?" Katie asked in her sweet voice. Katie was the kind one of us four girls. Always helping everyone with everything and still managing to keep her grades, somewhat okay. The girl looked confused at her for a second until it dawned on her.

"Oh, some people wanted to play is all. Although, they were a little rough. But oh well, no harm right?" she smiled trance like. Katie glanced at me only for a moment, in a manner of '_where the hell did you find her'. _I merely shrugged back. Alicia placed her slender hand on the girls shoulder. Alicia wasn't good with people's feelings, not like Katie anyway. Alicia tended to be too blunt and turn to fact over emotions. Don't get me wrong, Alicia wasn't the best in our year for grades, with average or just above average grades. But she liked to be blunt. Told it as it was. So when she turned around and said, whilst squeezing the girls shoulder,

"Don't worry, we'll find out what happened really, By the way what's your name?" All three of us girls turned and gaped at her. Drool coming from Ange's mouth before she slammed it shut.

"Luna Lovegood" she whispered airily, as if everything was a light little thing that could be laughed off. No, it seemed everything was always seen on the bright side. My complete opposite.

I heard Ange snicker and I shot her a look.

"Doesn't a Lovegood edit the quibbler?" I asked, trying to drown out the annoying laughs of my so called friends. I glared at them all, only succeeding in making them almost bite their lips till they bled in attempt to hold back their chuckles. She nodded happily. Then it clicked. Maybe I should go take her to some people her own age. Maybe then I can ask around for some answers about what the hell did those first years think they were doing to Luna.

"Maybe I should take you to the first few carriages, hand you over to some people your own age yeah?" I asked nonchalantly, whilst inside I was boiling to get revenge for her.

I always did enjoy a good shout off with a few deserving Slytherins. Except for the rare few who were at the decent end of the spectrum. Like Ben Anderson, a tall blonde boy from our year. He was pretty much a heartthrob too all the girls, though they would _never _admit it. Fraternizing with a Slytherin? Not on your nelly…

I stood, Luna following suit. Soon we pushed past Angelina's legs and made our way down the endless lines of carriages. People crowded in the thin corridors and Luna grabbed my hand as I lead her through them.

"Have you seen a toad?" A young girl with fair fair skin, and bight bushy brown hair. She smiled up at me and I could see her large teeth. Yup, this was the epitome of geek. She already had her robes on, her skirt well past her knees. Her tie was almost like a noose around her neck it was that tight and she had a book clutched like a life line to her chest. And definitely a first year. I smiled from her to Luna.

"No, do you need some help?" I asked politely. Well it was either sit and talk about Cedric Diggory, about how hot he was. About how cute he is. About his hair, his name, his lips.

It drove me mad! Tough I had to admit, if he were to just waltz up to me and randomly snog me, I would not object. Not one bit. But that's a different kettle of fish.

Or I could do another good deed. Find this toad and give Luna to some peers her own age. Too me the choice was pretty clear. The bushy hair girl smiled at me weirdly, in a way that said, I am much smarter than you, I don't need help. But she nodded all the same.

"Sure, my names Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked in that posh English drawl of hers. If she loosened the act of Miss know it all, I could like her maybe. And I say maybe pretty loosely. She smiled sweetly at me, her overbite clearly visible over her pale pink lips. If she maybe perhaps sorted the bushy hair out, just washed it slightly with a super conditioning conditioner, she would no doubt be one of the prettiest girls in her year.

"Amelia Black." I smiled back at her. She looked away slightly her cheeks turning the faintest hint of pink. Was she blushing from my name… that was, strange.

Soon we set off asking through the carriages, each one either shaking their heads kindly, or kicking us out. No one had seen this toad. Not one person, I was starting to think maybe the kid hadn't even brought the damn frog. I sighed, my feet hurt and all I wanted to do was crawl into that cold bed in the dorm I shared with the girls. My neck clicked as I stretched it, making Hermione glance at me, frowning. What, I couldn't help it I suffered with a very clicky neck. In fact if I moved my leg a certain way I could get my hip to pop. But I wasn't exactly happy the way I found that out…

"Hermione have you found him yet?" a deep-ish voice asked from beside me, well deep for an eleven year old at least. I jumped, not noticing him being almost on top of me as I leaned against the compartment door. He leaned through the opening, holding the frame to steady himself as Hermione sat and spoke to a bunch of fourth years who just gazed at her blankly. She probably didn't even notice the guy in the corner who had resorted to picking his nose instead of listening to her. Her head whipped around to look at the guy. So this is the one who's been making me walk up and down the corridors the whole ride. I was surprised I hadn't seen Fred or George yet.

"Not yet Neville. But we're looking don't worry" she rushed. The boy called Neville turned to me and Luna. His eyes grew wide and he stammered over his words, falling back into the corridor on his behind. I could hear the laughs as the plump little boy with dark hair landed with a loud ooft. Luna instantly went to him and grabbed his hand lifting him off the floor. I could see his cheeks darken considerably at her touch. Oh how touching, he liked her. He really liked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he stammered. "So sorry"

"It's okay." Luna said, her airy voice drowning out the laughter. She smiled at him, dazzling with her perfect white teeth.

He grinned dreamily back at her and lifted himself up off the floor. "Thanks" he whispered. As he stood he huddled into himself. He wrapped his black cloak around himself as a window opened, making my hair low across my face and a chill crept up my spine. Robes… what was so important about robes…

ROBES! I sprinted down the confined corridor of the train until reached my compartment. Everyone was already changed. Katie's light blonde hair tied up into a curly ponytail, a red silky headband in her hair with a delicate golden bow attached to it. Angelina had her dark black hair straight down to her shoulders, all natural.

Alicia had her dark chocolate hair in a plait down her back tied with a bright orange bauble. She looked appalled when I ran into the compartment, my biker boots thudding against the train floor.

"Why haven't you changed?" she yelled as I yanked my wand out of my pocket and called _accio uniform_ making my clothes fly at me from my trunk. They hit me square in the face and I quickly kicked my heavy boots off, showing my holey socks to the world. I didn't have time to waste; we would be in school in at least ten minutes. I rushed grabbing my top and ripping it over my head throwing it anywhere. I heard Alicia gasp as it landed on her head and she threw it off, making the dark purple garment land on the floor. I kept ripping clothes off me, throwing them any which way until I was clad in only my underwear.

I pulled at my tights, tugging them over my long legs hopping from one foot to the other, almost falling on poor Katie and Angelina. They yelled at me as I hopped around, one foot in the air as I tried to pull my tights up. Only then did I notice, as I stood on one foot with no top on, bra showing to the whole world, that in my haste to change, I hadn't pulled the blinds down in the compartment. And through the glass stood to very red headed teenagers. I froze, as if I'd seen a basilisk with its glowing red eyes. Fred and George grinned down at me. Since when were they that much taller than me? I could feel my cheeks burn a glorious red, but I couldn't move. I just stood on the spot, my leg still in the air, tights still in my hand. And still pretty much nude to them all.

From beside me Ange giggled, her hand of her mouth as I just stood petrified staring wide eyed at the two boys. George had the decency to look away his cheeks burning red, but Fred just grinned and whistled, winking as George dragged them both away. He looked at me from under his thick red eyelashes, and smiled sheepishly at me, his cheeks turning a darker red than it already was.

"Well that was…" I started to say shakily, before Alicia interrupted laughing loudly.

"Bloody Brilliant! Did you see their faces!" She gasped between fits of giggles. Everyone was now laughing except me, who skulked in a corner and finished dressing, my head down and a deep set scowl fixed on my face. I was never going to live this down.

* * *

><p>As we left the train I could see Draco's blonde hair bob over the dull brown and blondes. Only to be challenged by a glorious mop of fiery red hair. Fred had mentioned something about his younger brother, ickle Ronniekins, starting this year. They would no doubt be going to the boats. I had warned Draco about them one day as he stayed over Uncle's house while Cissy and Snape discussed trivial things neither I nor Draco was allowed to hear about. So, rather begrudgingly, I dragged Draco to my room and told him everything he wanted to know. About the boats, about the teachers. I warned him about how harsh Uncle Snape could be in potions class. A subject which luckily I thrived at. Much to my uncle's joy. Some nights, when he would feel the need to speak with someone, he would call me down from my room. There would be a cauldron set up some days, or a large basket with a scroll almost a foot long with all the ingredients he would want for the coming year. I would love going out in the harsh snowy weathers as a young girl, running through the foliage finding the smallest of things that could make a huge difference in a potion. And uncle never, not once, said I'd done well. Though I know he agreed from the small turning of his lips on the right side.<p>

"Hey, Lia." I turned to see dark brown blonde hair and smiled.

"Hey Cedric." I said back at him. He was a year older than me but still in my year. Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was mostly muscle, and extremely hot. He had a strong jaw, and fair skin. His grey eyes always seemed to twinkle with his shyness. He didn't have many friends, and those he hung around with were obnoxious annoying and dim witted. He would always smile with them but it never seemed real. Especially when I would pass him with Fred and George, or the girls.

"Do you want to walk with me to the great hall? The guys have, kind of, left me. " He said sheepishly, looking away from me and at his feet, which he twisted the tip of into the cobbled floor.

"Oh uhm." I turned and saw George and Fred bounce over everyone's heads looking for me, Angelina and Katie, who were much shorter than the guys, were on their tip toes jumping up and down. Then Fred saw me and waved like a lunatic whilst George grinned and waved slightly less frantically. I shook my head at them, pointing at Cedric. George's face fell slightly before e picked it up and smiled again. Fred merely nodded and grabbed his brother dragging him and eventually the girls away.

"Yeah, sure Ced." I said smiling up at him, my stomach fluttering slightly when he grinned back at me. He looked down between us, his cheeks glowing a slight pink and grabbed my hand in his warm slightly calloused ones. He tugged at my arm slightly. And soon we were almost running to the coaches, swarms of girl glaring at me as i walked hand in hand with Cedric Diggory. So yeah, I may have played it up a tad. But what girl wouldn't with this man candy literally glued to your hand?

Thestrels. No one else I knew could see them. But that was because they hadn't had the misfortune of seeing death. I avoided them, feeling their hot breath against my face as I tried to act like nothing was there. Not an easy thing when someone was watching your every move.

"Hey, Amelia, there's room for two more here." A deep voice shouted from ahead of us. I looked up to see Fred waving at us, George elbowing him in the side, glaring at him. Fred rolled his eyes at him as me and Cedric climbed up, sitting next to a gob smacked Alicia.

"How? What? … When?" she whispered harshly into my ear. I merely smirked at her and shrugged my shoulders. She glared at me before winking and looking over Cedric who sat opposite us, next to George who shrugged awkwardly. I smiled and winked at George who laughed weirdly. Like he'd been caught doing something stupid by the love of his life.

The coach moved, the thestrels invisible to everyone else whined and hoofed the floor.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger" McGonagall called. The bushy haired girl slowly climbed up the steps. Doing the same thing I had been doing, mentally telling herself to relax. She sat on the stool daintily brushing down her skirt. A few minutes passed until the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" she grinned leaping off the stool with a grace I hadn't expected from her and practically bounded over to our table. Fred winked at me, and looked over to Cedric who was point blank gazing at me. I blushed. No one ever noticed me. I was curvy, not stick thin like the girls all the boys want. I had long thick curly black hair which sometimes frizzed in humid weather. I had large blue green eyes, and soft pinky pale skin which burnt before I tanned. As I grew older, the looks I shared with my deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. My face was rounder, plumper. My lips were not twisted and thin with lies.<p>

"Ronald Weasley" The professor called and soon a tall for an eleven year old boy with fiery red hair walked up to the stand. He was shivering with nerves. And I could hear George's barely there chuckling from the side of me and I had to role my eyes and elbow him. He gave a yelp, and fred burst into laughter.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled again. Well Gryffindor certainly didn't have a lack of students this year it would seem. Ron visibly deflated away from the stool and physically skipped over to us. Fred grabbed him and drew him into a head lock, giving him a noogie.

"Harry potter…" The hall grew quiet. I looked around to see everyone gape at him, poor boy. He glanced over to our table with wishful longing. His eyes scrunched up and his fingers crossed as he practically chanted something unde r his breath.

Minutes passed, though it seemed like hours. The atmosphere grew tense. No one dared breath, no one dared move. I glanced over at Cedric, who was torn between looking at me and at Harry. I could tell he felt sorry for the young lad. He looked over to me and I smiled embarrassedly. He smiled back at me and winked. Cedric Diggory just _winked_! He never winks at anyone.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. And we all jumped up for joy cheering, only to see the disappointment of all the other tables. Especially the Slytherins.

Only then did I catch Draco's eyes. The look he gave me could have chilled the coldest of hearts. A look of utter disgust. A pure blood in from a family of murderers and death eaters, in Gryffindor? Well that was absurd. I winked at him and kissed the air. He blushed stepping up to the stool. The hat didn't even touch his head before it Bellowed "Slytherin!" and he jumped off his perch and swaggered over to the Slytherin table, which shouted and yelled in joy. Next were Crabbe and Goyle who no surprise were sorted into Slytherin.

Soon enough all the first years were all sorted into their houses and everyone filed out of the great hall to their common rooms.

I walked through the heavy doors with the girls and Fred and George. We were laughing and giggling about the New Year. Me and Fred grinning with new plans for the year.

"So, Amelia, what plans do you have with Cedric?" He winked. "Nothing too bad I hope. Don't want little Diggory's running around the place" I nudged him rather hard in the side which made him give a soft ooft.

"I should hope not" A soft voice called from behind us.

"Hey Cedric" Katie beamed at us, making him smile shyly.

"Hey Katie" he smiled; I could practically see Katie swoon. If I hadn't have been there to steady her, she would have been face flat on the stone staircase.

"Ready to be destroyed in Quidditch this year Diggory?" Fred grinned mischievously. Fred and George being the team beaters could literally destroy their team. They actually had some weird kind of twin link. With one look they would know exactly what the other was thinking. It was creepy.

"Uhm," Cedric said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Awh poor thing. "Sure?"

George grunted smirking. That wasn't like George, Fred was usually the one to be all smug and well to be blunt annoying. George was the one who usually stopped me and Fred from going too far with the pranks and ending up killing someone. George was the one who stopped me from being cruel. George was the one whose conscious usually won over. I gave him a curious look but he shrugged it off and smiled, almost too sweetly at me.

"Um, Amelia?" Cedric said, leaning in to whisper into my ear. "Do you mind if I accompany you to your common room." He said, his hot breath tickling my ear sending involuntary shivers down my spine. Fred whistled making Cedric burn bright red before literally leaping from but still keeping a warm hand on my neck. I could hear my lips pop as he looked at me adoringly. Katie grinned from beside me, and Alicia nudged me. Angelina just looked bored as she checked Fred out.

I would never understand them two. They practically fawned over each other every day. Why wouldn't they just get over their pride and tell each other?

Well Angelina's pride, Fred was just cocky and over confident. That's why we were such good friends. I was the confident, evil, blunt, cunning master-mind behind everything. But when it came to matters of the heart… I was as bad as Fred and George trying to work a television.

"Actually, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have at least one class together" he smiled before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I mean actual lip to cheek contact. Alicia actually stared at us, her mouth gapping. His hand lingered on my cheek before he turned away. Katie squealed as he rounded the corner and we stood outside the fat lady portrait. George muttered the password before ducking into the red and gold decorated room.

"He kissed you! I mean actually _kissed _you!" she yelled. Jumping up and down whilst grabbing my hands as we walked through the portrait hole.

"It was only on the cheek for merlin's sake Kate! Not like he swooped down and shoved his tongue in my mouth!" I shouted back laughing at her stupidness. A few first years stared wide at us and scurried off.

"What I don't get," Angelina started as Fred walked over to her, making him stop as she placed her hand in his face and walked over to me. "You haven't been… _friendly _with him since first year, so why was he kissing you on the cheek? I have it on good authority that boys don't just kiss girls they never really talk to"

"Have much experience with guys then do you Angelina?" Fred grinned, leaning down to her as we all flopped on the couch in front of the fire. Katie and Alicia sprawled across the floor whilst i opted for the more comfortable chair next to where George sat. She hit him across the shoulder stopping him in his tracks feigning a hurt expression and fake sobbing. "Why would you do that Ange? Why,I may not look like it but I have feelings you know"

Angelina rolled her eyes and looked at me expectantly as she crossed her arms, her long slender finger tapping her arm vigorously. "I'm waiting"

"Well, Snape took me camping. Kind of." I started.

"_Snape _took you _camping?"_ Fred asked Gobsmacked. George huffed. What was wrong with him tonight?

"I didn't finish. He took me to go get some ingredients for the school. Something only found near Ottery St. Catchpole" I said earning a glare from the twins.

"Why didn't you visit us? We live there!" Fred said annoyed. I looked down ashamed.

"Because I was with my uncle, under different circumstances, I would have." I sighed "Anyway, cut a long story short. We were near the Diggory's and Amos is actually really sweet-"

"So you're on first name terms with his _father? _I think there's more than you're telling us her Lia…" Katie butted in. If there's one thing that really gets on my nerves, its people cutting across me.

"If you let me finish, you would know the reason by now" I snapped. "Anyway, Amos let us stay with him for a few days whilst we found some stuff. They only have three rooms so rather than share a room with Snape Cedric let me have his room."

Katie squealed again, year splitting sound that had Fred, George and I covering our ears and glaring at her. Angelina pushed her with her foot, making Katie fly into Alicia who went face first into the floor. Angelina burst into laughter, rolling across the sofa whilst gripping her sides.

Alicia glared Ange as she picked herself back up off the floor.

"You slept with him?" she squeaked. George beside me froze completely, I could practically feel the anger seep from him.

"No!" I glared, gritting my teeth. It was taking everything to not slap the pretty little blonde. "He slept downstairs; you really think Snape would let me sleep with a boy?"

"Well, too be honest. He lets you get away with everything in class." George muttered bitterly from beside my foot. I kicked him lightly with my foot, earning a glare. Okay, really what had I done to this kid?

"Oh Merlin!" Angelina exclaimed, in one of her rare girly moments. "You kissed him didn't you? You totally did, I can tell! Tongue and all" she knowingly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I looked away, not being able to look at any of them as realisation dawned on all of them.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and it was an accident." I said shyly, feeling the heat rise up my face. "And there was defiantly no tongue! We were walking through a field near the burrow, we were going to call you guy's" I said pointing to the twins, Fred smiling at me George showing no emotion. "But Ced climbed this really big tree and invited me up. He showed me the view and I really couldn't breathe. I could see the Burrow too, actually I think I saw you all playing Quidditch. Anyway, when we were climbing down I kind of slipped and dragged him down with me. He landed on top of me and his lips just crashed into mine. We both froze and just stayed there, with our lips together."

"Oh how romantic." Kate whispered. Smiling with glee. Romantic? Really? Almost breaking every bone in my body and having a very muscly man who might I add was _heavy _land on me, was classed as romantic? I rolled my eyes at her. She really needed help.

Suddenly George jumped up his face almost as red as his lovely hair. He turned around to me; wait was that jealousy i see? No it couldn't be.

"I'm off too bed now. Fred you coming?" He asked, pointedly looking at Fred. Fred just sat there looking from his brother to me and back again. He sighed, kissing Ange's cheek as he got up; she glared at him and moved away from him. Though I could see the small smile play at the edges of her lips.

Fred looked at me sadly and trudged off with his brother who all but stormed up the steps.

"What was that all about?" I asked Ange as we crawled our way into bed. She just looked at me as if I was thick and shook her head a stupidly smug smile on her face. Oo I wanted to slap that smile right off.

"You really are thick sometimes Lia." And with that she turned around and climbed into bed. Leaving me with my own thoughts.

Softs dreams of Cedric played like a movie through my head. We were in the field near the burrow, sitting in the big tree we were in before. Just enjoying each other's company. That is until he leaned down our lips inches apart. And then George decided to show up on his broom and knock me out of the tree catching me just in time before I fell.

I woke up with a start, literally leaping up from the near fall. I fell back into my pillows holding the giant brown wolf toy George had gotten me for my birthday from our first year (when he found out my love for wolves when we snuck in the forbidden forest with Fred to hide from McGonagall). I smiled to myself and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleeeeease review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Days rolled into weeks and the new term was getting old. Fred and George were running out of ideas fast, and with the Hogsmeade trip a month away they turned to me. Naturally. It was a Saturday and I was sitting in the library with Hermione. She was actually really nice. Smart, definitely. Probably smarter than most of the school, besides the teachers obviously. I was helping her with her potions essay, telling her what Snape wanted in one and how to best write it out. Showing her all the books she would need when two very loud thirteen year olds charged through. They were grinning, their whole face enveloped with their smiles.

Hermione groaned loudly beside me. She didn't agree with our form of entertainment. Just last week we turned Sally Bird's hair bright blue. McGonagall was not happy. It took both uncles and her efforts to turn her to a remotely normal colour. Professor Flitwick though was in awe of our handy work, though, he would never admit it to anyone else than me. We had a sort of understanding me and Flitwick.

If I was in a mood he would let me bombard the all but abandoned choir room. Letting my fingers play against the ivory's of the glorious piano he had.

"It's just gathering dust" he once said during charms class as I made my Gryffindor scarf twist and turn like a snake and start singing '_do the hippogriff'_ by the weird sisters. He grinned at me and patted me on my shoulder as he turned to George's abysmal excuse for a charm. And so I would sit in there on the worst days and sing all my pain as I played a soft tune to myself. Though no one knew. Just one of my many secrets.

Hermione patted my arm as she walked past, and smiled. Her parchment piece rolled up and under her arm. The twins pushed passed her winking as they did; only Fred added a sneaky little air kiss and a nudge, making Hermione jump and yelp as she passed them a deep blush growing on her skin. I couldn't help my laugh as she walked out the door, clutching her potions essay tighter to her side. Fred swaggered over to me, something green hanging out of his pocket. George grinned as he sauntered over to me. I sighed, kicking my feet back and sliding down the chair. George sat opposite me and leaned over the oak table, his fingers interlocked in front of him. Coins splattered across the table, spinning wildly in a last bid to run freely as Fred threw a large maroon pouch across it, one pinging off my finger.

"So, we have a-"  
>"Proposition…of sorts" Fred finished as he slid in behind me, his strong muscular hands twisting on the top of my chair. I crossed my legs and arms and pursed my lips, going all out godfather on the two. George grinned in front of me. I didn't like the feeling of this. Not if there were Galleons in the mix.<p>

"And?" I asked emotionlessly. Fred leaned down, breathing hot air in my ear. I shivered. I wasn't interested in Fred like that, no not that he wasn't handsome, because he was… he just wasn't… well he wasn't _George._ I blushed at my own thought, and George's smile faltered slightly.

"We have an idea, but considering we need you and your magical charms and potions-" George started.

"We thought we may have to bribe you…" I laughed I hadn't meant to but it just came out. A belly wobbling guffaw. They looked at me quizzically, Georges perfectly arched eyebrow rose on its own accord and his lips quirked slightly. Fred however joined in with my laughter, turning my chair around and pushing back slightly so it leaned on its hind legs. He slowly leaned into me, his hands on either side of me as he knelt in. As he breathed his hot breath made the few loose strands of my messy ponytail away from my face. He grinned down at me, leaning in oh so close to my lips. I blinked between us. I could feel the vibrations of his skin from my lips he was that close. I could sense him there even if I closed my eyes. George behind us coughed loudly and Fred backed away, smirking.

Why was my head so fuzzy?

"Anyway. We had a brilliant idea.-"

"Chocolate frogs" they both finished. I twisted on my seat to stare incredulously at the both of them as Fred walked his way back to his twin, both wearing matching grins.

"You know they've been invented already right?" I asked, staring stupidly at the both of them George rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not listening; we need you to charm them. Its brilliant plan isn't it Fred?" George smirked. Fred nodded, winking at me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You do the honours brother" Fred grinned, bowing and gesturing forward with his hand. George's eyes widened and he stuttered out his first lines.

"W-well, we were thinking that every time they went to go take a bite the frog would jump away." He finished glaring at his brother who grinned meekly back at him as Angelina passed by our table. She smiled at me and waved, I grinned back winking. Fred's mouth grew slack and he grinned cockily. Ugh, she would be all over you if you weren't so god damn smug Fredrick! I wanted to scream at him. Her once happy grin grew into a dark scowl as she walked into the next rows of books. I coughed. Hmmm, their prank had some potential, but jumping away? Lame. They needed something more, fiery I dare say it. Suddenly it hit me like a lightning bolt.

"Blow up" I said randomly, digging my nose into my book _'potions for the middle ages witch'_. I could see Fred reluctantly turn back to look at me as I carried on to act as if I'd said nothing.

"Pardon?" He asked, casting a confused glance at me before he tried to peak around the corner to see Angelina. George nudged him roughly in the side, making Fred curl up into himself favouring his side.

"Blowing up, not jumping away. Think about it. What other way to create absolute havoc than exploding chocolate frogs?" I smirked knowing by the dawning looks the boys wore that my idea trumped theirs. Literally put a collar and lead on their idea dragged it through the mud and sat on it.

They grinned back at me. And I leaned back in my chair, my back hitting the oak with a slight thud. "And I know the perfect spell" I winked.

* * *

><p>George and I were standing outside the common room door. The fat lady singing and humming to herself softly as we waited for Fred to get his arse out here. George was looking at me as he laughed at me not very funny joke. But he seemed to find it hilarious, at one point he was doubled over clutching his sides.<p>

Bored I looked around the corridors, grinning each time I saw a potential victim. A young boy with blonde hair bounded up the steps and smiled as he passed us, his large camera swinging around his neck. Collin.

"Collin, do you want a chocolate frog?" I asked sweetly, feeling George shake beside me as one of his hands balled into a fist near his mouth to stifle a laugh. Collin beamed up at me, his sweet little face glowing with delight. I loved Collin, he was so sweet. But always taking pictures and this was pay back for him catching me in the prefect's bathroom, with Cedric.

His head shook up and down frantically, like a puppy waiting for a treat. My hands dipped into my pocket and I pulled out a chocolate frog, still in its perfect packaging. No one could tell that id charmed it. I threw it too him and the frog shook inside. Slowly he pulled the golden cord and the lid flipped open, showing a brown frog, its head cocked to one side as it stared at Collin bewildered. Collin smiled as he lifted the frog up to his mouth. It croaked before a loud bang erupted before me. A cloud of muddy smoke wafted around us only to reveal Collin, his face covered in thick creamy chocolate. He looked like he was about to scream but as if the noise was lodged somewhere in his throat. Suddenly the tears came and a pang of guilt welled up inside me, and before I could think of anything I leant down and hugged him, feeling him sob into my shoulder. I looked up to George who was glaring over us. I looked behind me to see Cedric, looking down at me, his perfect lips quirked in a lopsided smile. I turned back to Collin, pulling him at arm's length and looked at him intently. He'd stopped crying now, leaving streaks of skin through the chocolate where his tears had trailed.

He leapt at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me fiercely. Now I didn't expect that.

"Great prank Amelia, I'll tell everyone that you're selling them! Don't worry I won't say they explode I promise" He smiled jumping up and running into the common room, rushing the password making the fat lady step back in her portrait as he bobbed impatiently in front of her.

I watched him as he ran eagerly. Awh I love Collin I thought smiling lovingly at his back.

"You're lucky I don't report you" Cedric smirked from behind me as he moved closer. I think I could hear George growl from beside me and I stroked his upper arm and smiled at him. Cedric wouldn't dare.

"You wouldn't, or you'll get a mouthful of exploding chocolate frogs Diggory…" I teased, making him laugh.

"Oh really, and just how are you going to achieve that?" just then Fred sauntered through the portrait hole and crossed his arms. I looked between the twins, both wearing identical scowls and arms crossed towards Diggory.

"Meet my friends Diggory, strong and brutal…" I said pointing to George with the brutal and he grinned, and growled slightly. Cedric gulped loudly, his eyes widening with fright. I had to laugh, did he seriously think I'd let these loonies attack him? He should trust me more than that.

Fred laughed and grabbed Cedric by his upper arm and pulled him into me. Cedric, probably out of instinct, wrapped his arms around me and held onto me to steady himself. George grunted and pushed past us, Cedric's head wiping around to glare at the back of his head. I sighed. Why couldn't they get along? Just for once, I mean sure, Cedric may have almost blown George of his broom last year, but learn to forgive and forget right?

I called George; he hesitated for a moment, before steering off around the corner. Ugh, I hate men. I really do.

Fred coughed from beside us, only then did I realise that Cedric was still holding me, his head on top on mine. When did he get so tall? He pulled back slightly, still keeping me at arm's length. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if his mind was battling with its self. One half all for it, the other against it. He leant in slightly, his lips parted. My blood turned to ice. He was getting so close. Maybe he liked that accidental kiss more than I thought. It seemed like forever but he was only centimetres away. And then he ripped away. Or rather got ripped away. He was now standing a few feet away from me, a dazed expression etched over his face. What just happened?

In front of me stood a tall wall of grey. Fred stood next to me, so it couldn't be him, although it looked a lot like him…

George was shaking uncontrollably. His hands balled into fists, his knuckles were white. He was growling deep in his throat, an animalistic noise that made my body shiver with fear. Fred was tense, staring at his brother wearily, uncertain how far he would go.

"Back off Ced" he sneered. Cedric looked confused to say the least; his thick eyebrows were drawn in a tight line. He stumbled backwards, slightly unsure of himself. He stood on his tip toes, and peeked at me from over George's shoulder. He smiled a crooked grin and winked at me. Sauntering off. That really wasn't him. George's growl grew louder and I flinched. As if he were a balloon, he grew in size. His toned abs and chest pushed out defensively as Cedric smirked and all but skipped away.

Okay smugness. That irritates me.

Fred grumbled from beside us, and turned to leave, George grabbing his arm instead.

"No we have a few pranks to do twin" He grinned. And they say girls have mood swings.

"Right you are George" he grinned back, looking expectantly at me. Who was I to refuse a prank? George span around on his heel looking down at me. His light blue eyes sparkling in the now dimming sun light. They shone with mischief and fun, but something else threatened to spoil the serenity in those eyes . Something green and foul.

I scowled, as if tasting something sour.

"Why did you act like that to Cedric?" I questioned. His grin disappeared for only a moment before being plastered on completely. Fred glanced at him curiously before grabbing me by the arms and dragging me off with them both. I was still mad at George. I wasn't his to defend. He was my friend with no exceptions, but that doesn't mean he can chase Cedric off like that. If I liked Ced then I could do what I pleased. I glared at George as we walked down the staircases to the great hall where our new victims sat clueless. All three of us having at least six exploding chocolate frogs on us at all times. This was going to be brilliant. If George would lighten up a bit.

* * *

><p>We came running through the portrait hole laughing hysterically, each one of us clutching our sides. Fred was grinning from ear to ear with his latest prank pulled on a poor second year from Ravenclaw. She was tall, well compared to me; she was towered over by the twins, with dark brown straight hair, which landed just too her shoulders. She reminded me somewhat of Hermione with her overbite and thick rimmed glasses. She was pale with dark brown freckles speckled over her nose and her cheeks. Fred had sauntered over her, knowing about the rumours that she more than liked him. She smiled her cheeks a deep red. He grinned at her and I could practically see her swoon in front of him. George had to wrap his hand around my mouth to help me bite back the loud guffaw that would have erupted through the whole hall. George and I had run out of frogs fast. I would sweet talk my way to them usually winking and swishing my long curly hair and George would act cocky and challenge them. But we hid in the entrance way to the great hall, shrouded in shadow. Fred was grinning at her and winked, making her smile back sweetly and giggle at whatever he said, then pulling out a chocolate frog from his robe pocket he placed it in her hand and kiss her fingers as they clasped the frog as if it were a diamond. He walked back over to us one hand in his pocket as the scene behind him unfolded.<p>

She grinned at the back of her head, pulling at the cord subconsciously and picked up the shivering frog. It croaked loudly and she glanced down at it oddly before bringing it to her lips hesitantly. It croaked and a circle of thick grey and brown smoke enveloped the girl before quickly disappearing. Leaving her standing with her mouth gaping open and chocolate dripping from her face. She screamed, not a OH MERLIN NOO! But a I am going to _kill _you Fred Weasley scream. And then she made a run for it, seeing us standing behind the golden statue giggling to ourselves.

And that's how we ended up in the common room in tears. Hermione sat on the couch her feet curled up underneath her a large book placed in her hands. Honestly, I love reading myself, but how does she find time? I mean this is the third book I've seen her read _today. _Her head lifted slightly from the loud intrusion and she grimaced.

"There's a parcel for you Amelia, I think it's from Cedric Diggory." She said without looking away from her book. My heart tightened. You know that feeling you get when the person you have liked for ages is about to tell you how they feel? George groaned, leaving his once cheerful expression behind for an annoyed one. Fred grinned and nudged me before following his brother up to their dorm.

I was still a tad annoyed at George, but I could kind of understand where he was coming from. Cedric had never really apologised, well not in so many words.

I slumped down next to Hermione. She was reading over _Hogwarts: a history_.

"Haven't you read that already?" I asked her as I kicked my school shoes off. Hermione nodded slightly, her tongue hanging out as she read. A habit she did I noticed. "So where's this parcel?"

Her head shot up from her book and she grinned, almost squealing. Oh no…

"It's right here…" she said, pulling it out from beside her on the sofa, her book leaning open on her legs. In her hands was a dark purple box a pink ribbon tied at the top and around the box. It was beautiful itself, and decorated with such care it seemed. She was grinning from ear to ear as I cautiously took it out of her hands and read the light silver scroll that was attached to it.

_To Amelia Black, you deserve this and much more. Your secret admirer._

I grinned to myself, only noticing I had when Hermione sighed dreamily and then giggled. I usually hated girly girls, but Hermione more than made up for it with the amount of school work she did. And the way she handled the twins.

I looked up at her and she smiled, nodding slightly in approval. I looked back down to see a most beautifulnecklace ever made. Silver strings of metal swirled around each other and gleamed in the candlelight, each string adorned with a dark green emerald. It was beautiful. A note floated up to face me. And slowly it opened itself up and played soft quiet music as it spoke.

"_This is for you. I saw it and instantly thought of you." _A familiar voice spoke softly. Hermione squeaked and leapt of the sofa, jumping up and down squealing in front of the fire.

"Try it on, it's from Cedric!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and lifted the necklace from it its case. But before I could even take another breath pain rocketed up my arm. It spread, like a disease surging through my blood, and soon I was on the floor. I could hear a mix of my own screams of agony and Hermione's screams of pure terror. I was crying, I could feel the salty tears sliding down my cheek with no remorse as I was writhing on the floor. I could hear footsteps as students came running in to see what the noise was all about, but I couldn't care. The noise was all a blur. The pain was everything, it enveloped all my senses, becoming the only thing I could feel and hear. I couldn't see, white spots glittered in front of my eyes and I carried on screaming, feeling my throat getting scratchy, but it was okay, that pain only took away the other pain, slightly. Even if it was the equivalent to a rain drop in the ocean. People were yelling deep voices, and I could feel myself being lifted into the air, by two strong soft arms. Everything was happening at once, as if time had stopped and sped up at the same time. And then nothing. Everything went black, and all noise grew muffled before slowly slipping away.

* * *

><p>Fred was sitting on his bed, looking over his latest masterpiece. A small purple gem that would sing crude songs at the person it was meant for. Angelina. George sighed. He knew his brother liked Ange, and he knew Ange liked him back. And he knew that, if they did go out, then they would last, a pretty long while. But he couldn't join in on his brother's cheerful prank. In fact he couldn't get that damn Diggory out of his head. Why was he always there when he was with <em>her? <em>Why did he have to even like her?

Because she was Beautiful, that's why. He'd known Cedric for years, both living near each other and all, they were once good friends, until they started school that is. When Cedric had first laid eyes on Amelia George knew he liked her. By the way his eyes grew hooded and he lost concentration to whatever Fred or George were saying he could tell.

It wasn't until a Quidditch game where George had accidently brushed against Amelia trying to save her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer than was considered acceptable did he know Cedric was into her. Big style.

Cedric had in fact gotten their beater to aim the bludger directly to his face. If he hadn't have swerved just in time it would have hit him straight in the conk. George groaned at the memory of the fight they had had afterwards.

Cedric stormed over to George who at the time was hugging Amelia and grabbed the back of his gear and pulled him away.

"That's _not _the way you handle a lady Weasley!" he had almost growled. George stood shocked but shouted back none the less.

"What are you on about Ced, it was only a hug…"

"You know what I'm on about!" he growled back, George, taken aback, stepped closer to Amelia who was scowling at the both of them. What had he done? "Next time you lay a hand on her I swear I will hex you to the moon…"

"Really Mr. Diggory?" a loud commanding voice asked from behind them. Professor McGonagall stood with her arms crossed glaring at the two first years. They had both had twenty point removed and detention, and both received a humongous row off Amelia. She hadn't spoken to either of them for weeks after and George was hurt beyond belief, especially when she caught Cedric trying to kiss her. And from then on neither of them bothered with each other, much to George's dismay. And now Amelia was all for Diggory he could feel himself hurt all over again. Fred looked up at Georges groan and sighed walking over to his twin and clapping him on the shoulder, almost spinning George to look at him.

"You should really get over her you know" Fred smirked as George blinked back to reality.

"Over who?" He breathed back.

"Amelia, Cedric's obviously going to win, seen as I'm the better looking twin and it's not me who's after her. You are though." George froze, he wasn't after Amelia, he told himself. He was simply looking out for her. Diggory was an obsessive jerk.

"I'm not after her Fred, merely stopping her from making the worst decision of her life…" George reasoned. Fred just backed away shaking his head.

"Of course mate, and I'm the minister of Magic" he laughed. They always spoke like this when it came to feelings. Fred being the more, heartless of the two. George grinned back.

"Oh, I didn't know that Fred. Well I am honoured to be in your acquaintance" George answered back, doing his best Percy impersonation. Fred laughed loudly only to be stopped by screams from the common room. Ha, only now they opened their chocolate frogs. Pathetic.

"HELP! SHE'S BLEEDING HELP!" Hermione screamed. Both twins froze. Oh no, they couldn't have actually almost _killed _someone? Not with simple exploding chocolate, it was harmless.

They rushed downstairs, both almost falling over the last step as the scene before them played out.

Amelia was on the floor, pools of blood pouring from her in large gashes along her arms, neck body and legs. She was screaming jerking and scrunching up on the floor. George, pushing his frozen brother aside, ran over to her. She was so cold, and pale. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her screams were getting scratchy. She was crying too, streaks of clear skin through the blood on her cheeks. George looked around, seeing all the horrified faces of the Gryffindor's.

"GET MCGONAGALL!" he yelled at all of them. No this couldn't be happening, he though, Not Amelia. "What happened?" he barely whispered to Hermione. She was sobbing at Amelia's feet, her face in her hands. "Hermione what happened?"

"She opened her gift up from Cedric. She touched the necklace and then next thing I know she was on the floor. George, the necklace it's cursed. Cedric's tried to kill Amelia!" She cried. _What, why _would _Cedric_ someone who almost hexed George's ear off for touching her, try and kill her?

The portrait hole burst open and Professor McGonagall flew over to them, her green night robe flowing behind her.

"Mr. Weasley what happened?" she asked, leaning over Amelia's body. She'd stopped moving now and had curled into a tight ball, sobbing every few minutes.

"I'm not sure professor; it was Hermione who saw it all happen, not me…" He whispered back. He still couldn't believe it. Amelia was dying right before him, blood was still pouring from her.

"Come with me both of you. Everyone else stay here." She ordered before George scooped Amelia up in his arms, his school clothes instantly drenched in thick warm blood. He cringed. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? I think the ending is a little rushed. But yeah, just tell me if its okay and if you have any ideas I'll incorporate it as good as I can :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Who do you think did it?" A low whisper all but growled next to me. The room was dark, only the slightest amount of moonlight flittered through the large glass windows. Two blurry shapes sat beside the large surface I was laying on. Most of them shrouded in darkness and only the slightest of whites of their eyes showed, making them look ghostly and sinister.

"It can't be Cedric? Can it? I mean earlier, outside the portrait hole…" A higher, posh voice whispered urgently slightly closer to my head. "I mean, George you can't possibly believe it was him."

"No, I can't Hermione" George breathed. I could feel the few stray strands of my dark hair softly blow from his breath and I shivered. George was here. In the middle of the night, and Cedric wasn't. Cedric. Why would he do this to me? We were friends, close friends at that. Why would he try and kill me, when he almost kissed me only hours ago. I shifted slightly, hoping they wouldn't notice my sudden movement. I looked out of the window, to see the dark silver moon hang low across the east horizon across the black lake. It had to be nearing dawn, I thought. The stars twinkled slightly, silver freckles against the black expanse of darkness.

A sudden screech of a chair scraping across the floor filled the tense silence and soft clacking against the floor tiles.

"I should go" Hermione said, softly from the Hospital's door. Her voice echoing through the empty room. George breathed heavily shakily, and instantly my fingers searched out for his. My eyes slid closed as sleep slipped over me. My muscles aching all over. Whoever had done this to me was going to pay. Not only from me, it seemed.

"Mr Weasley!" A dark smarmy voice hollow in the tense air. "What happened to her?" Uncle breathed.

There was only the sound of dark leather boots skidding against the floor as my uncle raced to my side. I was too weak to even lift my head up to see him but I could feel him clutch at my hand.

"Proffessor… someone… someone tried to kill her." George whispered standing.

"And I have a pretty good idea who it was" Uncle growled. Soon he was standing again and stalking out of the hospital, leaving George standing alone. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel his warm soft thumb rub against the back of my hand in sow rhythmic circles, slowly turning me into a peaceful dull sleep

* * *

><p>Sun burnt through my eyelids. I blinked the sleep away only to squint from the blazing light that hung over my head. People were gathered around me, whispering and chatting animatedly as I stirred and twisted in my dorm bed. George lounging asleep beside me. Why the hell are there people in my room? I stretched my arms behind my head, curling my toes at the bottom only to have pain shoot through me, from head to toe. I groaned outwardly.<p>

"Hush, now dear. You gave us all quite the scare." Madame Pomfrey bristled as she worried over my bed covers and fluffed my pillow up. Not my dorm room then. My head shifted and I suddenly noticed the skull splitting headache that erupted over my left eye I groaned in agony, throwing my hand over my face.

"Is she okay?" an airy voice questioned from the end of my bed. I managed to peek through my fingers to get a glimpse of brilliant white hair and a peachy pink face, which only made me groan louder. Luna was staring at me wide eyed and innocent like at me, her head perched to the side slightly and her pink lips parted in a way that made her look completely clueless.

"She will be fine dear. Just a few weeks of rest and she will be back in class. How do you feel dear?" She turned to me. A few weeks? No, I had class; I had work to catch up on. I had grades to maintain. I had pranks to pull, people to see.

"Why am I in so much pain?" my voice was strange even to me. Shaky and alien like. She smiled at me, and patted my leg, causing pain to shoot up it into my chest.

"You were hexed dear. That necklace you had was cursed, you almost bled to death." she said, handing me a glass full of slimy purple liquid. Then she leant into me, her mouth almost touching the shell of my ear. "Dumbledore explained those scars, Do not worry your secret is safe with me"

I froze, no I completely forgot. That night I was so frightened.

_I sat in the cupboard, frozen to the core. A small frightened one and a half year old. A small slit of clear light travelled through the doors, lighting a portion of my pale, terrified face. I could hear my mother whimpering on the floor as a tall creature growled, gripping my father by the throat and lifting him off the ground._

"_Please, we'll find it. Just give us some time…" She pleaded as she slid across the floor. I could see her now, red dripping down the edge of her face as she looked up to the large black shadowy figure. _

"_Now now, Evaline. You should have thought about this before marrying a blood traitor and a thief no less. Regulus Black do you know what you stole from me?" a dark scheming voice asked. Father gurgled and a sickening laugh pierced his strangled groan. _

"_Ickle cousin is all chocked up. Not so playful now are you cousin" _

"_Enough Bellatrix. Let me handle this. Fenrir. " The large shape loosed his grip making my father drop to the floor with a loud thud on the wooden tiling, gasping and clutching his throat. I could remember almost grasping the door to run to him. But mum beat me to it. She was over to his side in an instant. _

"_Please" she begged. Footsteps clicked across the floor. And I could see my mother jump as a clawed hand grabbed her around the throat._

"_You will tell me where it is" A dark growl said. _

"_Never"_

_Then there was a loud blood curdling scream and a loud thump and my mother was lying on the floor in her own blood, her neck was twisted and cuts and gauges were strewn across her pale flesh. My father yelled, using the last of his strength to push himself of the floor and grab his wand. _

_I couldn't look anymore. I could only hear the strangled cry as my father got torn apart. I couldn't help it. I cried. I balled my eyes out and cried for all that I had just lost._

"_shhh, Fenrir, check the cupboards." Bellatrix ordered. I huddled to the furthest side, trying to hide in the shadows only to scream as a large furry hand grabbed at my clothes pulling me into my kitchen and throwing me onto my dad's motionless body. I cried more, clutching to him and mum with a vice grip. That sickening laugh echoed above me and I looked to him, my blood running cold as he gazed at me with red eyes. He smiled, sweetly at first, but it hid a horrific truth. Bellatrix was sitting in my mother's favourite chair, her long slim legs hanging over the edge whilst she twirled her wand through her fingers. _

"_Oh dear, you look exactly like your cousin." The red eyed man soothed as he clicked his fingers and pointed his wand to me. "Pick her up; we will give Severus his pet." A large burly man, with hair and fur matting his body leaned down and grinned his razor sharp teeth in my face. I wretched at the smell of rotting flesh and blood. Bellatrix cackled as Fenrir (I presumed) began to hoist me over his shoulder, making sure to tear at me skin as much as possible on the way. I screamed in agony, and blood began to seep through my favourite summer's dress. _

I couldn't remember much more, only agony as Fenrir ripped and tarred at my skin. It clouded everything, I couldn't even remember getting thrown into my uncle's arms, who clutched me and cried. The only time I ever remember him doing so. I remembered Fenrir getting so angry when I couldn't change into one of his many little werewolves. I remember him, after uncle had healed all my wounds, making more and more out of frustration. Only to be healed again and then Voldemort realised. Animagus. I had been born one (The only in existence to be born an animagus I'm told by Dumbledore), like his brother Sirius .When we ran, I could hide, and not be found if we managed to escape. Father had joked once that there was a line of canines in his family, when he realised I could turn into a wolf.

Voldemort treated me like a pet; his little wolf is what he called me once. I was forced to change, making my life pain only when I was just over one year old. I had never been so glad, almost crying for joy when Harry Potter had killed him. Destroyed him. Made him go poof and out of existence.

Now there was an explaining to do to everyone who could see my neck and half my chest, which I tended to, cover, pretty well.

"Hey Luna. What you doing here?" I asked as the light became bearable. Suddenly the small gathering of chatty people around me stopped and turned from whatever they were doing to stare at me, wide eyed.

Luna grinned easily and pointed to her head. "There were nargles flying around your head, I wanted to make sure they hadn't done too much damage"

I nodded, my mouth hanging slightly in awkwardness. Madam Pomfrey giggled and moved away allowing the swarm of teenagers to all but jump on me, swallowing Luna in their mass. George grunted and roused shaking his head slightly. His vibrant red hair flying about his face.

"What the hell happened!" he all but yelled when he noticed me gazing at him wide eyed.

"Uhm…I'm not too sure…" I looked around to see the faces of all my friends. Angelina was wrapped in Fred's arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Katie and Alicia were staring at me, part glare part absolute sickening worry. Luna was still lost amongst them all her absent gaze following a fly around the room. Hermione sat at the end of my bed and beside her Harry and Ron. I was surprised more people hadn't arrived. Considering there had been an almost murder committed.

"Angelina hasn't stopped crying since it happened. Seriously, I'm surprised there any tears left after three days!" Fred laughed winking at me. THREE DAYS? I had been knocked out for three days? What the hell happened to me?

"We've been so worried Mia…" Hermione whispered clutching the covers. Harry's green eyes were fixed on my arms and I shivered. I wished he'd stop looking at me. I knew he could see the start of a scar.

"At least you're awake now, lazy bones" George chuckled.

Yeah, least I'm awake. George looked at me as he laughed, His eyes softening as he looked over my bruised body.

"Amelia, there's something I need to tell you… I've known you for two years now…"

"AMELIA!" A loud voice sounded. Everyone turned only to see Cedric and Draco running through the doors. They were scowling at each other as they raced each other to get to me first. Draco muttered something under his breath and Cedric glared at him. Why can't people just play nice?

"Amelia, are you okay? I came as soon as I heard." At that everyone glared and George growled. He stood up, the chair he was lounging on flying across the room hitting the bed next to us. He stormed over to Cedric, standing at full height, pushing out his toned chest.

"You have no right to even go near her, you basterd" George whispered viciously. If he were a dog, His hackles would be floating above his neck.

"George" Fred warned, letting go of Angelina to grab his twin by the shoulder.

"You almost killed her you dick. She is in here because of you." Cedric's eyes widened in confusion and he his lips parted.

"What are you on about George…" He asked, glancing around only then seeing the hatred that was in everyone's eyes.

"You sent her that god damned hexed necklace. I don't know why, but I'm going to find out…" George growled sending shivers down my spine. I had never seen him so angry. Not even when Slytherins were calling him blood traitor. Or when someone mentioned his house (The burrow they called it) or when they called him soulless because of his hair, which to me was perfect.

"Honestly George, I would never hurt her. You know that" Cedric's eyes pleased with George. But he huffed and pushed past him, Fred almost getting pulled forward with him. Their shoulders collided and George left. Not even leaving a single glance back at me.

"Amelia. You don't think I did it do you?" He asked.

Didn't know what to believe

* * *

><p>The weeks passed in long dull strokes. Only George and Draco ever came to visit me, uncle never did with his classes and all. And Angelina and the girls had their studies to keep up. I was lonely I had to admit. Especially being the social butterfly that I am.<p>

When I was released the Gryffindor's held a huge party, Butterbeer and firewhisky for everyone. Fred and Angelina had gotten extremely close in the past weeks and were sitting huddled up on the sofa. Ange's head plopped in Fred's lap as he took a swig from his bottle. The golden trio were sitting at the far end, Harry and Ron leaning over Hermione as she read a book. No surprise there.

George however was sitting in a corner with Katie, every so often glancing my way as Me and Alicia slow danced to the weird sister.

"Georgie boy is checkin' you out hun!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"He definitely is not… He's perfectly content with Katie." I said, trying to force the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Since that incident in the hospital wing, I had grown to … care for George. More so since he had visited me almost every day, ending up with Madame Pomfrey having to kick him to class.

"Suit yourself" She winked and walked off, swaying her hips a tad more than necessary gaining the attention of Dean Thomas and Anthony Prewett.

I sighed and looked around the room. Everyone seemed busy, doubt anyone would notice if I slipped to the kitchens for a bit.

I slunk into the shadows of the wall, and slowly edged my way over to the portrait hole. The fat lady was singing again and only stopped as I pushed her open.

"Sneaking off again dear?" she sang smiling.

"Oh I was only seeing if the house elves had any… food to eat." I lied. Truth was, I was a sucker for a midnight run around the grounds. In my fur.

"Oh of course dear, just remember the password." She smiled and continued her charade of singing. My ears started to hurt and I skipped down the steps, wobbling slightly as they changed.

* * *

><p>The light breeze was clean and crisp in my shaggy grey fur. The moon reflecting off it, giving me an ethereal glow. I grinned to myself, well as much as a wolf could grin. My perfect white teeth sharp and menacing.<p>

It was funny how canines had super sensitive hearing, and that I still couldn't pick up the very loud sloppy footsteps of a certain drunk Weasley twin as he came crashing through the school grounds.

"I could have sworn she came this way… oh good doggy… no biting my arm clean off now" he said putting his hands up as if in surrender. I froze.

This couldn't be happening. I turned slowly to face him, my large blue eyes wide with worry as he leaned down to look at me better. "Huh that's funny, you have the exact same eyes as Amelia…"

I couldn't help it, I didn't want him to know, I really didn't but the way he said my name and the cute innocent look that was playing all over his drunk face… I couldn't help it. I braced myself for the sudden change and shut my eyes tight. My skin stretched and twisted and soon I was standing infront of George As myself again. He stood wide eyed and fell back on his butt gaspin and clutching his chest.

"You're … you're an animagus?" I nodded. He sighed an smiled, looking relived. "Thank god, from all those scars I thought you were some sort of mutant were wolf."

Uhm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay its a lot shorter than the rest for one reason... my mate has not stopped poking me to update. soo sorry if its rushed, tends to be terrible when it is. comment review yatta yatta yatta...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took SOOOOOO long, but i was busy with loads of stupid family stuff... anyway i hope you enjoy it... its pretty late/ early here so if it suck's ill re-write it x**

* * *

><p>"You're … you're an animagus?" I nodded. He sighed and smiled, looking relived. "Thank god, from all those scars I thought you were some sort of mutant were wolf."<p>

Oh no this could not be happening. He had seen my scars; he had seen everything I had tried to hide. He stared drunkenly at me, his grin crooked as he slurred over his words and apparently the spinning floor.

"Shit that sounded bad… what I meant was… I Don't know…I forget." He said as his eyes squinted, trying to focus his thoughts. I couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled past my lips. I had seen him drunk so many times. He always became flustered, forgetful. Usually me and Fred would put George in awkward positions. Telling him that "Yes Dumbledore is asleep by now; seriously don't worry the sorting hat won't make any noise." Ending up with George slamming a protesting hat on his head which would start to scream the castle down, waking Dumbledore up. Fred would be bent over laughing as I would be running for my life as George ran after me to the Gryffindor common room. We would be up until two in the morning laughing over it, George practically drooling as he lounged across the sofa.

"So… how..?" He trailed off. His head motioning to my body. I looked down; my long sleeve T had risen slightly showing the start of a deep purple scar. I sighed shakily. Should I tell him? If I don't then how will I explain everything? How can I explain everything anyway? He looked expectantly at me. Oh what the hell…

"You… I told you that my parents died when I was small…" He nodded. "I was only a few months old. Almost a year old. My parents weren't what you would call… functional either…" I Looked away from him. He laughed.

"You have met my parent's right? I wouldn't call them normal either." At my look of seriousness he stopped laughing, his face dropping. From then I could see that he guessed my story wasn't like a lot of people's. My story was the same as Harry's but instead of being flung into a life of hiding and safety. I suffered two whole years at the hands of those basterds.

"My father was V-Voldemort's right hand man. He was one of his favourites." George shuddered at the dark lord's name. "But then he met my mother. They ran off together stealing something the dark lord treasured above all else. Then they had me, accidently might I add. They were running for their lives, so they didn't stay in one place for long. We were in the middle of France when they found us. Uncle, The dark lord, Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange storming into the house. Mother all but threw me into a cupboard hiding me. Fenrir… he ripped them apart. In front of my uncle… George imagine having to see that… imagine seeing Ginny being torn apart like that" I didn't even realise I was crying until George pulled me to him, hugging me for all his worth. Even if he did start to sway a little. "They found me then. And Fenrir, he likes to try and turn kids into beast's and seeing me… I was like one of his biggest accomplishments. He… tore at my skin, biting and… that's where I got these from. But I can't change into one… Dumbledore explained it too me one day, but I don't get it." I was sobbing now, clutching at his tear drenched shirt. Soothing my back he started to rub his hand in circles. I could tell he was still drunk though. He was breathing heavily in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You're cold" He stated dully, his voice slurring slightly. I shook my head but my body betrayed me and shook with a shiver.

He laughed and pulled me closer. There was a pause and the breeze bit at my skin. Suddenly I was being thrown into the air and landing sharply on a solid piece of muscle. I gasped and almost screamed. There was a deep laugh from beside my hip and I realised where I was.

"What the hell George!" I hissed.

"We are going back to the party. People have to know how epic you are Amelia…" I froze then. No he couldn't tell anyone!

"No. George Promise me you won't tell a soul not even Fred. The girls don't even know" I spluttered. He stopped walking then and lifted me off his shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"Why not? Amelia this is amazing… imagine the pranks we could pull…" he said, his eyes pleading. My head spinning as I shook my head I sighed. No. No one could know. I didn't want the pity. Or the hatred. I was doing fine as I was now. I had friends. I was liked. I wasn't beaten to a pulp every day here. Not like before. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall knew… and now Madame Pomfrey and George. The list was big enough as it was. In fact, the Ministry didn't know. I was unregistered. Thanks to the dark lord and his plans for me.

"Please George promise me…" I pleaded, grabbing both his hands as he put me on my feet. He looked down at me his eyes glassy. For a moment I hoped he would be too drunk to remember, but the way he had his mouth set told me otherwise.

"Of course Am…" He trailed off again, his face drawing closer slightly. I had to admit, my heart was pounding in my ears. He was closer than he ever had been before. Or I either didn't like him as much as I do now so I didn't notice. His eyes were shinning now, not glassy but full of life and excitement. I licked my lips. My head was screaming. We were friends, he doesn't like me like I like him. It's obvious. I mean Katie, he was _always _with Katie. I was the old seeker… But I couldn't deal with it anymore. I couldn't deal with Cedric getting their beater Maxine O'Flaherty to shoot the bludger at George every match we played. I couldn't deal with the fact that every time I see the snitch Cedric hands it too me.

So I left.

I didn't want to. But what choice did I have? It was either kill George or be coddled.

George's breath against my lips drew me back to reality he was so close, if I only leaned up a bit our lips would meet. I was hesitant. Did I like him? Or was it just because he stayed with me in the hospital wing? My mind was fuzzy. His heat and breathe sending shivers down my spine and heat boiling to my cheeks. My eyes fluttered closed. I could practically feel the buzzing of his presence, tingling across my lips.

And then it rained. Heavy sheets of thick dense water pouring down on us with no remorse. I gasped, the icy breeze clawing at every inch of exposed skin.

"C'mon let's get you inside!" He had to shout over the wind. We ran from the grounds, our clothes sticking to us. George's thin shirt was totally drenched and clung to him, showing off his beater's body. I couldn't help it when my eyes almost popped out of my skull. Since when did my tall lanky best friend get so buff?

His abs looked like marble. Literally. As if they were stone. His shoulder muscles flexed as he pulled me along. Normally, they wouldn't be noticeable, but because of his well-built muscles they looked as if they could create a lot of damage on an unlucky guys face. And then it hit me.

I think that's when I fell for the red headed prankster.

* * *

><p>The party had all but died when we got back to the common room. All that were left were Ron and harry, who were huddled over a thick heavy book. I walked casually over to them as George bolted up the steps.<p>

"What'cha doing?" I asked timidly over the back of the sofa. Ron's head snapped up and glanced at me once. His face burnt brilliant red.

"Oh merlin… we were… We were just…" He fumbled, looking everywhere but me. I looked down. My black blouse clinging to me a little bit too much.

"Doing some light reading?" I answered for him quickly. Harry looked up then at his friends discomfort but quickly looked away, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "I'll leave you too it then" and I ran up to the girls dorm room steps. My bed had never looked so sexy. With its dark red covers and gorgeous pillow's. If it wasn't for the damp clothes I would have taken it right there. But I couldn't and so I slowly peeled them off and changed, jumping into bed with a content sigh. Tomorrow would be the start of a better week. And slowly I drifted off into dream land. Sweet thought of Cedric and George playing through my mind.

OoOoOoOoO

"Seriously Cedric I believe you" Cedric was following me to potions then. In fact he hadn't stopped following me all day.

"But I swear to you, it wasn't me who sent it. Amelia I lo… I really like you." He said, stopping himself half way through a word. I span on my heel, Angelina, Alicia and Katie all walking towards us from behind. They stopped when they saw the look of incredulity on my face. He almost said '_love_' didn't he? My head started to spin.

"I know Cedric, I really like you too." I said smiling to the floor. I felt then his hand on my neck, forcing me to look into his eyes. I didn't expect him to be so close though. Our noses brushed against each other.

"Good, so there's no problem if I do this?"

Without and answer he crushed his lips to mine and my eyes threw themselves down. I gasped. Breathing him in. And then his hands were holding the small of my back has his lips kneaded mine. They were soft, not like I'd expected. And demanding. My head was spinning again, but in a good way and soon I found myself kissing him back. Happily might I add.

I could sense everyone's eyes on me as I pulled away from him. He sighed happily, his hand softly on my neck. I looked up at him. He was smiling, his face pure contentment.

"I have to go. I'll find you later." He promised and then with one final look and a peck on the cheek he was gone. And I was left alone amongst very angry girls. And Angelina. Whose look could melt stone.

I felt her hand clawing around my arm before I heard the muffled hiss and excited screams.

"What the hell was that?" Angelina growled from beside my ear in potions.

"In all honesty… I have no idea." I replied. Uncle's eyes were boring into the back of my head. He shushed us s as we started our potion.

"Really? You seemed to have plenty of an idea when u started to shove your tongue down his throat!" She hissed, trying to slice up something angrily.

"There was no tongue Ange… hey why you so angry about it anyway? I thought you wanted me to get with him…" I started mixing the potion until it turned purple.

"Well yeah I _did_ but feelings change. Especially after he tried to _kill _you… or did you forget that?" she asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her. So what, one little attempted murder and now I shouldn't like him?

"Actually," came a deep voice I recognised too well. "It was not Mr Diggory."

Uncle came then to our desk holding a small flask ready to gather some potion to grade. He scowled down at our potion. It wasn't quite dark enough purple yet, more like a pink colour. Ange added he herbs into it and a cloud of smoke envelope us for a second. Uncle scowled even more.

"In fact it was three Slytherins from first year… Any idea _why_ they would do that Miss Black?" His thick slimy eyebrow rose.

"I have a few guesses sir." I muttered, filling his vile with the thick purple substance. "Are their father's friends of ours?"

His look darkened then as a he shot a quick glance at Ange who was too bust fuming over my latest kiss and taking it out on the poor ingredients. He nodded. Draco.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. Those three really had don't it. Oh I will get revenge, I thought evilly.

Suddenly uncle moved away from us, pushing against the table and standing in front of the class.

"I would like to point out a few things today." He said in his usual dark voice. "Adding excess wolfsbane does not mean the colour will go purple. And speculation will get you nowhere. Spreading around idle rumours has almost destroyed a young man's life these past few days and I will _not _tolerate it. Now the guilty suspects who cursed that necklace have been seriously punished and for further ridicule I shall name them. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They not only broke every rule in the school. They turned a dangerous prank into a plot to take a life." I gripped the desk, my knuckles pale. I was sick to my stomach and everyone was staring at me. Even Ange was, her mouth hanging slightly in shock.

I stood suddenly. My stool squeaking against the floor. Fred and George were sitting in front of us as usual but they were looking at me with anger. Especially Fred he looked as if he could rip my arms off if wanted to. George looked at me hard for a moment before turning away and glaring at the front of the class. I ran. Going to the only place where my mind was safe. The music room.

* * *

><p>Professor Flitwick was sitting behind his desk, watching as first years tried to levitate feathers in the air. No one had really figured it out except for Hermione who was beaming with pride. Ron's face grew red with jealousy and he started to mutter something to Harry who merely smiled back awkwardly. There was a boom as I ran through to the music room doors, it sounded bad but I didn't look back I couldn't. My head was spinning and I needed to vent some steam. And so I flopped myself down onto the Piano stool and my fingers flittered across the keys warping the notes into a perfect melody.<p>

I sighed in pure bliss as the song came to a finish. Feeling happy again I simply sat alone in the candlelit room. I knew I should really have gone back to lessons but I was too happy to just sit here and listen to the gentle breeze whistle past the window. The class was loud as they left and free period started. Professor Flitwick wobbled in then. His beard singed slightly.

"Ah, I'm guessing Severus' plan went perfectly smooth then?" He sighed, plonking himself down next to me.

I smiled down at him.

"Of course, do they ever not?" He shook his head, sliding his finger across the keys.

"No I suppose not. How are you? I never see you in here anymore, it's a nice change I dare say" At that I had to laugh. He was never really the conventional teacher.

"Ah yes, I'm better confused but… good." He smiled at that. His fingers started to play a simple tune. One I'd heard him play many times as he taught me the schools oldest songs. It was his dream for the school's quire to start back up. But no one wanted to. I was the only person who even used this room except him.

"I'm glad to hear it, do you know the melody tot his song Miss Black?" He asked, as his fingers slowed. I nodded, starting to play it as did he.

It was quick, exciting. Without thinking I started to sing along.  
>"Double double Toil and trouble, Fire burn and cauldron Bubble, double double toil and trouble, something wicked this way come"<p>

The song finished and as I made my way to get up, a soft small hand stopped me. I looked down to its owner who was staring at me, mouth agape.

"You are remarkable at singing dear… I wish to ask a favour of you, if you don't mind?" he said, his eyes flashing with sudden excitement.

"Of course…"  
>"Sing in front of the school, we need a quire Amelia. You are my key. Please?" I was shocked. I had always loved singing. Uncle had once said I was good but only the once. Bellatrix had made sure I didn't sing in front of them anymore. a long scar has taught me that lesson.<p>

"Of… of course Professor. If you want. When do I start?" He grinned.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early of course."

OoOoOoOoOo

Dinner couldn't have come sooner. Alicia had sent me a note during history of magic saying to meet her at the Hufflepuff's table. I cringed inwardly. She had obviously been speaking to Cedric then.

The great hall was loud as ever and crowded. Over at the Gryffindor table Fred and George sat alone, glaring and eyeing the table next to them. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were huddled around a group of tall boys. Most of them wearing their Hufflepuff ties except for two. Alicia was sitting next to Cedric and as she saw me enter called me over… loudly. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt like I had suddenly grown tentacles from my head and wings and started dancing like a chicken with the way they looked at me.

Sometimes, I really hate my friends.

Cedric turned and grinned. Getting up he walked over to me linking his arm through mine. I smiled shyly at him. I usually wasn't shy but, I don't know. Something about him made me like that. I liked him a lot. But I liked George as well. I glanced over at George. He wasn't looking at me, in fact he wasn't looking at anyone, only at his food. Fred elbowed him and waved at me. Smiling I waved back and motioned with my hand for him to join us. I was surprised when he shook his head, looking at George for a second and then smiling sadly at me and looking away. Carrying on his random conversation with his twin.

"So, I heard what happened. Apparently they're in detention. For almost the whole year. I'm surprised they weren't expelled to be honest." He said, I nodded, not really listening. I was too busy staring at George. Did I like him? I knew I liked Cedric. I knew I liked George too but, George was my friend. Cedric… He was different. New territory. I knew almost everything about George. I knew that he liked his eggs sunny side down, that he couldn't think that the yolk was meant to be a chick. I knew he liked his toast burnt, added flavour that way. I knew that he loved Herbology and charms, though he would never admit it to anyone else.

But he acted like he liked me. We almost kissed. But he was drunk, I told myself. Probably thought you were Katie or something you know how he gets when he's drunk. I chanted in my head. Nodding along to Cedric at the right moments. Alicia laughed then and I snapped back to reality.

Everyone was gazing at me. And I cringed inwardly. I suppose that serves me right for thinking.

"So Amelia… uhm, how are you? After well you know…" A Ravenclaw named Tony asked. He was nice, clumsy but nice.

"Fine thanks" I smiled.

"Did you hear Ame? Harry potter has replaced you! Maybe we'll actually catch the snitch now…" Alicia snickered and I threw a piece of mashed potato at her head, which she dodged in time.

"Very funny Alicia, Joke at how crap I am. Seriously don't worry about hurting my feelings, you know I don't have any" I said sarcastically. The table laughed and I just glared at them all.

"Don't listen to them Amelia, I _know_ you have feelings" Cedric winked making my breath catch and a dark blush creep up my throat. Angelina only laughed even harder. I groaned and resigned in hiding my face in Cedric's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to like it George, neither do I. But she's happy so leave it at that." I overheard Angelina order as I walked through into the Common room. Curious got the better of me, so I hid in the shadows of the hallway. It was late and only a few candle's lit the common room.<p>

I had been up all night practising singing with Professor Flitwick. "Scales," He's said "Are the most important thing when it comes to singing"

"Well, I just don't like seeing her with Diggory. You know the Rumours, he uses pretty girls and then leaves them when he's got what he wants." George said. I could hear the anger and urgency in voice. They were talking about me. I was so confused.

"That's just made up bull by girls who got dumped by him and you know it." Ange defended. I smiled, imaging the look of annoyance cross George's face.

"I thought you just said you weren't happy about the two of them…" What?  
>"I'm not, but if Amelia's happy then I'm happy. And you better not try and ruin it. Just because u hate Diggory doesn't mean we do."<p>

He huffed then in defeat and silence fell on the room.

I slowly made my appearance then acting as if I had just got in. I threw my cloak onto the sofa and fell backward onto the chair throwing my feel up onto the arm.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am exhausted." I said sliding into the chair to exaggerate my point. Ange laughed as did George but I could see the falseness hidden in it.

"Been with Cedric have you?" She winked.

"Not unless He's turned into a small old bearded half goblin wizard mix…" I stated flatly. Ange laughed and George sighed. I smiled at him but he turned away. I didn't know what was going through his mind. But I knew one thing. I'd only had a boyfriend for one day and already it was annoying me.


	6. Chapter 6

"What? You're not coming for Christmas?...But its tradition!" Fred pouted as I told him the plan's for the Christmas holiday. Three days. That's all was left. A few days and I would be out of school, relaxing to some fire whisky and eggnog. I sighed. It couldn't come soon enough.

"No Fred, I'm at Cedric's for the first two days, so he can give me his present and then at yours for the rest. How many times do I have to tell you?" Cedric had insisted I stay at his for at least three days over the holidays, but the Weasley's and I had our tradition. The days leading up to Christmas would be spent using all the pranks from the year before, and then until New Year, would be devising new ones for the following Christmas.

And that tradition hadn't been broken for three years.

George was sitting next to Fred on the common room couch. His legs curled up beside him as he read a book intently. George had never been a lover of books; in fact I'd only ever seen him read once or twice. So when he ignored Fred because he was too engrossed in said book, I got worried. In fact, George hadn't been right since I started going out with Ced. He'd been ignoring me, avoiding me. Finding ways to pass me in the corridor without actually noticing me. Or finding ways to leave a conversation we had just started having. Three weeks now this had been going on. Three weeks and the girls were even starting to get weird with me. Angelina was the only normal one, Alicia and Katie either drooled uncontrollably, or down right ignored Cedric. Depending on what twin they had spoken to that morning.

"You don't mind if I come over do you George?" I asked him timidly. His head shifted then, as if he wanted to answer but was forcing himself not to. He didn't answer for a while; still looking at his book. He sighed, and slammed his books shut. His eyes flickered unfocused and slowly he lifted his head to look me dead in the eye.

"Course not, So long as you spend it with us."

I smiled at that. It wasn't like I didn't love Cedric I did, honestly. But he wasn't as fun as George, not as wild. Sure he had his moments. But they never lasted, and always turned into some serious romantic gesture. I cringed inwardly, remembering the last time.

He had carried me, bridal style all the way charm's where the twins had been waiting for me. He'd scooped me up and ignored my pounding fists on his back in protest. He'd laughed menacingly all the way until placing me softly on my feet

"Well Miss. Black. A good practise run for our wedding" He'd said winking and walked off. Fred and I stood dumbfounded, whilst George merely huffed and charged into charms. Everyone had stared at me. The guys in disgust, and the girls in pure jealousy. Especially Cho. Actually Cho had glared at me for the rest of the day, especially when Cedric kissed me as we sat down on the Gryffindor table. Or any time he touched me. Or looked at me…

Something hit my head, a crumpled piece of parchment. I looked up, Fred and George were arguing. Something about who was better, Zonko's or some other shop. They never stopped, seriously. It was always the arguments if not the actual usage of said things in arguments. I looked down confused by the offending piece of paper and noticed the small line of ink on one of the crinkles. I unwrapped it pulling it straight to read.

_Meet me upstairs, in our room now_

I looked around after reading, trying to find one of the girls. Nope, no one. Only Hermione and Ron arguing over an essay or something. Harry sitting next to them looking bored with his head leaning on his hand. I didn't see how he put up with it every single day. I couldn't take Katie's and Ange's constant teasing and bickering. How he dealt with the shouting everyday was beyond me. He probably cast Muffliato everywhere he went.

"Hey, guys, I'm not feeling all too good. Think I might go for a lay down." I said lifting myself up. Ron's head snapped up from across the room, stopping his and Hermione's argument fully. He stood, leaping over the couch, his feet barely skimming over George's head. Fred scowled at him and hit the back of his head.

"Watch it ronny-kins! Wouldn't want to knock her out with you big clown feet." George grumbled grabbing his book and storming up to his dorm room. I sighed watching him go. I missed him. More than anything. Fred kept telling me that he'd get over it soon enough. To just give him time. That he was licking his wounds from his and Cedric's argument last year and that he was just upset that Cedric was spending so much time with us.

"I'll walk you there, in case you're dizzy and fall over." Ron practically carried me to the dorm room stairs until I stopped turning to him. It was like one of those sappy muggle films where the love sick teenage boy drops off the other lovesick teenage girl to her doorstep. I had to force myself to not throw up.

"You know you can't come up here mind? The stairs turn into slides"

He nodded.

"Good. So I'm going to go now. Goodbye Ron." I said stomping up the stairs.

No one was there when I walked in so I threw myself on my bed and pulled the tattered book from under my mattress. It was my mother's book. The Tales of beadle the bard. It was old. Probably from when she was little. I had read it so many times the cover had worn down, the once vibrant blue cover was dull and faded. There was a picture on the front of a witch sitting on a tree stump, falling backwards with laughter.

I stroked the cover slowly. It was like I could feel my mother there. Telling me she loved me. My heart pulled then. I had nothing of my fathers. Except for the small ripped cloak I had as a blanket. It smelt like him. A dark musky sent only a man could have. I sighed and worried at the black fabric. I missed them. I didn't know them but still, the emptiness of what should have been a family was there in my heart. My mind couldn't help wandering to _what if they were alive? What if we were a family? _I flipped to the first page and started reading.

* * *

><p>"Ucchh… you would not believe the day I have had!" groaned an annoyed Alicia as Angelina and Katie toddled in after them. She stomped over to her bed, making more noise than necessary. I groaned and wiped my eyes with the heel of my palm. When had I fallen asleep? My mother's book slid own my chest.<p>

"Tell me about it" Katie moaned copying Alicia as she leapt onto her bed hitting her head onto her pillow. "Snape is so annoying, no offence Amelia." She lifted her hand as she turned to look at me. Angelina had gone to her bed now, sitting down as she peeled her shoes off, eachone hitting the floor with a thud.

I shook my head and smiled. I knew exactly how annoying he was. I lived with him after all.

"I mean" Angelina started after Katie. "He docked us ten points EACH! For stopping ickle Malfoy from almost hexing Potter! Just because that white haired brat is in his house doesn't give him the right to cast Densaugeo at Harry! 'That'll teach you for worming your way into the Quidditch team' Bull shit! He's jealous and he knows it!"

"What? Malfoy did what?" I asked dumbfounded. Hurting me I didn't care about. I knew that he would get his comeuppance from either his father or mother or from anyone else from that resided in the Malfoy manor. But to hurt someone else. That did it for me. I sprang out of bed. My feet hitting the cold floor making me hiss but I ignored it. How dare he even _try _hurting someone else. I threw on my cloak and stormed down the stairs ignoring the girls asking me where I was off. I ignored Ron puppy eyes and Hermione's wave and Harrys worried look. I even ignored Ceric as I passed him on one of the staircases as he was off to his common room. I only wanted to talk to one person, and that was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Open for merlins sake!" I hissed as I paced back and forth in front of a wall in the cellars. The wall hadn't even budged. Not one single brick moved. I groaned and punched the wall. Regretting it straight away. My fist throbbed as I slid down the wall sighing in defeat.<p>

"Do you need some help Amy?" a deep Scottish voice asked from beside me. I looked up to see Ben Andrews looking down at me with big blue eyes. I had to take another look. That couldn't be Ben could it? Ben was large, plump with dull blonde hair that was slick to his head. The style all Slytherins adored to have. But this Ben had shinning golden hair sticking up in an array of hair, was slim and well built. Almost as well built as George, with muscle twitching almost everywhere. I shivered at the thought of the night with George. When he almost kissed me. And then mentally slapped myself. I loved Cedric. I shouldn't think about George.

"Earth to Amy. What are you doing down here anyway? Trying to sneak into Slytherin common room to beat us all up are you?" he mocked, smiling. I had to laugh at that. As if I could beat any of them up.

"No, actually I'm visiting my sweet little friend Draco Malfoy. Could you let me in please Ben?" I asked, putting on my best sweet voice I could. Fred had once joked that I could even get Uncle to do my bidding with this voice.

Ben stuttered for a moment and nodded.

"Course, 'Pure blood'" and the Wall disappeared and opened into a giant corridor with ornate wall carvings and lanterns which burnt a dark emerald green. He smirked when he saw my face. Shock. I thought the Ravenclaw's common room was spectacular, but this was coming to a close second. And then I realised what Ben had said, _pure blood_. Who has that as a password?

"C'mon then Amy… or are you just gonna stand there until Filch catches you?" He grinned holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. We walked along the passage until we came to a small opening. On either side were dark green lanterns.

I could hear Crabbe laughing already, probably telling all the first years how he almost killed a few fourth years from another house.

"You should have seen the look on Potter's face when Johnson and Bell saved him! It was priceless." Draco all but cheered as the crowd that had gathered around roared with approval. He was playing out the scene, his wand out and Pansy Parkinson acting the part of Harry. He swished around a bit and Pansy fell to the floor, crying aloud, saying how much better Draco was than her. Then Crabbe and Goyle appeared out of nowhere like body guards swarming around her. She ginned from the floor as Draco walked around triumphant. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to them. Draco paused as he saw me and then smirked.

"Here to enjoy some more of Pansy's Jewellery Black?" Goyle asked as he helped Pansy off the floor. Ben stood next to me his arms crossed. He growled. "Now now, Goyle. You know what he would say if he found out what you did to Amy…"I stared at him wide eyed and my mouth hanging. So he was with us then? He was sucked into the same thing as most of the Slytherins?

He turned to look at me, his eyes showing the sorrow that they held. My heart went out to him truly I did. I knew how it felt to be a part of something you didn't want to be. To be thrown into joining something that would get you thrown into Azkaban just for even thinking about it.

"Shut up Ben, Just because Daddy will do whatever you want, doesn't mean we have to" Pansy snickered. It turned to her then. Giving her the best evil eyes I could muster. She shrank back, balling up into Draco's side who wouldn't even look at me.

"We need to talk Draco… now." I said grabbing him by the arm.

"You can't order us about either Black. Just because the dark-"

"Actually Pansy, I can do whatever the hell I want with any of you. The dark Lord made me his successor if anything should happen to him. Which it did so why don't you just go shut up and cry with the rest of your pathetic friends…"

Ben smirked as he walked over to His dorm. And Draco laughed beside me. Pansy growled and stormed off. Crabbe and Goyle following her as she screamed the common room down.

"Told you Amy, you're here to destroy Slytherin Common room!" Ben shouted just before disappearing down a dark hall.

I dragged Draco down to the settee, eyeing anyone who dared listen in. They knew what I could do to them. If I so much as thought the word 'Voldemort' he would've been there in a flash and destroyed them.

But I could never do that. Never. The thought of what he did to my family was always there. I could destroy every person's lives in this room. But the Gryffindor in me stopped me. It was wrong.

"Listen Amelia, don't even bother I know what you're going to say 'Don't pick on Potter! He's good and sweet and perfect.' Well I don't care! He killed the dark lord and he deserves to die" Draco spat. I hit him. Not hard but enough to shut him up.

"Draco what's happened to you? What happened to the adorable little kid I grew up with?" I touched his shoulder but he shrugged me off.

"No don't touch me! You don't get it Amelia, You have a choice, you could run if you wanted. You have Dumbledore to protect you. You have your uncle. I don't have anyone. My own father would give me to The Dark lord wrapped up in a little bow if I thought it would raise his status with him. You want to know what happened to the sweet innocent Draco? He grew up Amy. He grew up so he wouldn't lose everyone. So that the only person who has ever loved him wouldn't be ripped away from him." His voice was shaking as he leaned against the fire place. His face was glowing golden against the dancing flames and I stood. I loved him. He was like a little brother to me. If anything happened to him I don't know how I could live with myself. I walked away from the settee, and stepped behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. He flinched when I touched him but slowly eased into me. Returning the hug.

"Draco, you will never lose me. Not even if the dark lord himself tore me from you. I will forever help you." I kissed the top of his head. He sighed, and pushed his head back softly rubbing his head against my cheek. He sniffled and span around my arms still wrapped around him.

"Amelia. You can't promise that… He... he loves you. He'd rather see you dead than with anyone else." He stuttered. _Loves?_ Surely he meant _loved_. I stared at him but he wouldn't meet my eye.

"Draco… what do you mean loves. He's dead Draco… a dead person can't love, they loved." He still wouldn't look at me. Panic streaked through me. No... He was lying.

"Draco tell me…"

"You'll find out soon enough… I think you should leave Amy…Before Filch finds you" and then he was gone, twisting out of my arms and stalking off into the darkness of the dorm room corridor.

* * *

><p>"You ready love?" Cedric asked, taking my hand as we walked along the train station. The bustle of people was suffocating. My ears rang with the blur of talking, turning it into one giant noise. I Gripped Cedric's hand even tighter. Merlin I wish we found Amos soon. I couldn't stick people. I nodded, and we carried on our quest to find his father.<p>

After ten minutes my feet stated to hurt, especially wearing my heavy thick biker boots. I spotted Lucius from across the platform. Dressed in his black suit and gripping Draco's shoulder with fierce annoyance. He smiled at me as he saw me. Narcissa waved, her sweet smile a ghost on her lips. My heart stung. Something was up. Lucius was never so coy, or cocky. And Cissy was always sweet with me. Family was everything to her. And she called me her daughter more than once.

Cedric's hand tugged mine and his sweet lips turned up into a smile. When I looked back, Lucius was gone.

"Amelia! How are you dear?" Amos boomed across a throng of people. I grinned. I loved Amos, he was always so genuine. And the adoration he had for his son was something I craved for myself. Cedric beamed up at his dad.

"Hey Amos…" I said shyly. I knew he knew about me and Cedric. But I had no idea how he took it. Amos grinned down at me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed with relief and tried to hug him back. But when you another body attached to you via holding hands, hugging is kind of awkward. Cedric grinned from behind me, and kissed my hand behind his dads back. I blushed, my neck burning with embarrassment.

"We should Leave Dad… so we can catch the train home." Amos nodded as he released me, grabbed his son for a brief hug before we headed out of the station.

"Oh, Amelia?" Amos asked as he turned around handing me a small envelope. "This came for you early this morning. It's addressed to you dear" I took it out of his hand and unfolded it. My name was sprawled across is delicate handwriting which could only belonging to only one person. George.

Without thinking I ripped at the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Amelia,_

_ We just got a letter from our mother we won't be coming for Christmas holidays. They're going to Romania to visit Charlie. You remember Charlie right? Yeah we haven't seen him in years either yet we aren't invited. And we all hope Diggory keeps his hands off you, whilst we can't keep our beady little eyes on him. As I have said before we don't want little Diggory's running around the castle any time soon. Actually some of us don't want it ever, but that's something completely different. Well I hope you enjoy living there for a week. Even though you won't be seeing my handsome mug, you shall live._

_All my love Fred._

_And George once he stops pouting x_

There was another letter folded behind that one.

_Amelia!_

_ Why did you leave us when we needed to talk to you so desperately? We need to tell you something urgent! I kissed Fred. Don't ask why, because I have no idea how. Oh by the way, its Angelina. Anyway, seriously how could you leave us like this? You know none of us are lucky enough to have the hottest guy in our entire school love us like Cedric loves you. Wait he has said he loves you right? Anyway, Alicia almost asked Tony out the day. You know that Ravenclaw we had lunch with the other day. Well, he's in Herbology with us, and only now she's realised. They haven't stopped talking. It's really annoying. You're lucky you're partnered with Katie. Seriously. Oh and mentioning Katie, she kissed Lee Jordan. You know that guy that always follows the twins around? I had no idea they even knew each other. Although I should have guessed. When you left for your little shenanigans the other night during the party they were just all over each other. It was sickening. Well, you have to reply to me when you get to the Diggory's. I want to know everything he does to you. Well maybe not everything. You can leave out the gory mushy sexy details please. But tell me all about where he takes you and stuff._

_Loads of love from your illegitimate sisters_

_Angelina, Katie and Alicia._

"Who are they from?" Cedric whispered to me as we boarded another train.

"First ones from Fred, the other's from the girls." I said still re reading over the letters. I couldn't believe it Katie and Lee? Alicia and Tony? I was so happy. My friends were loved. I grinned slyly to myself and Cedric glanced at me worried but I shook my head at him. I'd tell him later.

* * *

><p>Cedric was holding my hand, his grin shining brighter than a full moon. We were amongst the thick growth on our way to the burrow; we walked lazily, slowly, swinging our joined hands back and forth. He was the image of perfection, his hair a glowing halo in the red sun, his skin pale and smooth, I loved him, yes my God.<p>

But there was a pull at the back of my head, a small voice telling me to run, this wasn't real, this wasn't my Cedric, sure he had the small dimple and the slight birthmark on his neck, but they were flawless too perfect. I felt his hand tighten on mine and I looked up to see what was supposed to have been a warmed glance but chilled me to the bone, instead was a possessive steel to his eyes. Has if I was his and no one else, has if he would kill me and anyone who touched me, if I was unfaithful.

Terrified by the sudden change, I tried to look away but the death grip on my wrist stopped me in my tracks.

"You are mine" he growled in a voice not his own, it was dark, deep and through it whispered death, hate power. I froze he was meant to be dead, Cedric's eyes darkened, glowing a dull red "You are mine" he said again.

And then my eyes flew open. Cedric's room was dark; quiet my heartbeat echoing through the room. A pool of sweat stuck my clothes to me, the blankets wrapped around my legs as I thrashed in my sleep. Breathe I told myself.

"Good evening Amelia or rather good morning" a slimy voice said from the shadows, I almost screamed but a purple clad hand gripped my mouth stopping me.

"Now now Amelia, no need for that your perfectly safe with us. Quirrell." The hand moved and both people moved into the light of the low hanging sun.

White hair glowed gold.

Lucius Malfoy stood with professor Quirrell close.

"The dark Lord wished to see his love" Lucius beamed. "And to ask a great deed of you." Malfoy nodded to the professor who started to slowly unwrap the deep purple turban he adored wearing. It fell to the ground and he turned on his heel as his scalp twitched.

"Amelia, meet the dark lord…" Quirrell beamed.

The face that saw me though was not Quirrell.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIIIIIIIIEW! please? I don't bite i promise... anyway hpoe you enjoyed this one... not as long as i would have liked, and it was rushed again... sorry about that... but know there will be more plot bunnies hitting me in the face soon enough :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Glowing red eyes gazed at me. Lovingly. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. He was dead. This was a dream, it had to be. It was all so unreal. Something you only ever read about. But it was real. My heart pounding in my ears pretty much told me that. Lucius was staring at me, pointedly as if I should have done something by now.

But I just couldn't even speak, let alone move.

My life was over, before it had even started properly. Voldemort was standing in front of me. Alive. Well alive wasn't how I'd quite put it, but he was there none the less. He was clinging to life of another, his face on the back of Quirells head. I shuddered at the thought of that. Quirell wasn't the usual victim, not by half. He wasn't a death eater type person. He wasn't Bellatrix or a Lucius. He wasn't weak willed. He was a Narcissa and uncle type person. In class he always stuttered and was a complete germ freak. He would avoid everyone's touch, stuttering an apology as he literally ran away from you, but more than once I had seen him stand up for himself against the other teachers. Especially uncle...

And now I learn he's one of us, a vicious, malicious man harbouring the most dangerous person in the world.

It was too much for my mind to take.

"My Lord…" they were the only words I could think of, and before I knew it I was on the floor kneeling before him. I was frightened out of my mind. He was in _Cedric's _house. Whilst he slept downstairs. If he knew that I loved another and not him, He'd kill him. I just prayed he wouldn't realise.

"Amelia, you have grown into such a beautiful woman…" His voice was airy, and full of awe. I squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable feelings making me want to wretch. I could see Lucius in the corner of my eye. He was grinning at the dark lord with such pride that I would have thought he was the one with him clung to his head. "Tell me love, why are we at the Digorry's?"

My throat locked up. I could see from behind the dark lord Quirell frown. It must hurt him, having another soul latch on to yours. His scalp twitched, an invisible vein starting to stick out.

"My… my Lord, I am keeping up appearances. Just as you asked. I have started a relationship with the Digorry's only son. I am staying at his for the holidays." I whispered not daring to look at the anger that would surely be in his eyes. I was his; he made that evident in my dream. I just hoped to God he wouldn't storm downstairs and kill Cedric in a jealous rage. I was surprised when I heard a content sigh.

"Ah my dearest Amelia, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Your uncle raised you well." Suddenly he glared to his side at the incredulous cough from Lucius. His red eyes glared, molten lava seeping through the slits he called eye sockets. The white haired wizard stuttered under the stare, physically shrinking and curling in on himself. His brow sweating slightly. Good, how dare he take credit in raising me. He hardly raised his own son. The dark lord slowly turned to gaze at me then. It was surprising how frightened by him I somehow knew he wouldn't hurt me. Against everything that screamed in my mind not to, I _trusted_ him. With my life.

Sun started to flitter through the window. Casting the room into a golden flurry of light. My Lord hissed, Quirell quickly throwing his turban across his head to shield him from the light.

"My lord, you are weak." Tentatively, I stood. My hand outstretched as I slowly lifted the purple material to barely show the battered translucent skin. His breath tickled my hand as he exhaled. Somehow, despite it all, this felt right. A deep, buried part of me, _wanted _to be here. As if I belonged.

"Amelia, I seek two things from you. They shall not be easy tasks. I need you to seek the Philosophers Stone, You know of what I speak," His face was shadowed by the turban, but I could still see the smirk he wore.

"Of course, but Nicolas Flemel has the stone, that's how he and his wife-" I started to say but was cut off with a bone chilling humourless laugh.

"Amelia, do not be so naïve. The stone is at the school, somewhere. Quirell knows that much. It is times such as this I wish I had latched on to you my love but I wouldn't make you suffer so." Quirell's body stiffened. My heart truly went out for him. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. The Dark Lord had ways to make any person, even Dumbledore if he so wished, to beg for death before he was even half way done with them. "Unicorn blood preserves me for only so long Amelia, if you help me find this, I will grant you whatever you wish."

Cedric, the girls, the twins, Draco… I could spare their lives. I could help them. If I found this one thing. I could make sure their families weren't touched.

Without thinking, I nodded. Clasping his withering face between my hands. "I will do it" His smile was agonising to see. Full of power and dark secrets. Full of want and death.

And then they were all gone. And I was left to sit alone in Cedric's room. Alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>The week went by pretty fast. We rarely saw Amos, with the ministry and all. So most of it was spent wandering Oterry. St. Catchpole hand in hand as we braved the snow. Cedric was always too sweet as well, always offering to carry me if the snow got too thick and doing it anyway when I said no. He'd taken me into the town a few times, showing me the local tavern that the twins would usually sneak out to when I was asleep. They had always come back stumbling through Ginny's bedroom window at ungodly hours of the morning. Somehow always managing to completely avoid Ginny's bed, which was directly under the window, and land on top of me.<p>

But even though I was happy, happier than I had been for a while. I knew it wouldn't last. Once I got back I wasn't free anymore. Hell I wasn't free now. But I wasn't watched over continuously. I tried to act normal; I tried to forget what was going to happen. I tried to forget that if he came back, I would be bound to him. Destined to kill beside him.

If I failed however. I knew I would not have the best life afterwards.

I couldn't be with Cedric anymore, not if it killed him. I would succeed, I had to. To save him and the twins. The girls. I had to do it. Even if it meant killing Harry potter.

Sick images of Harry and Ron's body mutilated before my feet kicked in like a film reel in my mind. Their faces full of shock and hurt as their eyes gazed lifelessly into nothing. Blood pooling beneath them. And then his voice, whispering sweet nothings of death and power only for me.

Hermione standing before me as a gift, a slave for me to torture how I wished. A _mud blood_ for me to do as I pleased with.

And then I realised. That was the future I was destined for. Unless I fight against it. Unless I side with Harry, and destroy the philosophers stone. Dumbledore needed to know. But with the dark lord so close to me at school now how could I? How could I truly defy him without him instantly knowing? I couldn't. I had to do this on my own.

That was the only thing on my mind the whole week I spent with Cedric. He could tell I wasn't myself. I knew he could. But I couldn't be bothered to hide the fact I was worried from him. It was like hiding a treat from a puppy when he gave me that knowing look and I said nothing. But if I told him he would be sentenced to death.

"Amelia, I know something is wrong." He said to me as we settled down in the tavern to a pint of ale. I was staring at my mug, deep in thought as always, my fingers clutching it like a life line. I didn't even notice his hands were on mine until I felt how cold they were from when he was holding his own pint. "Tell me."

How could I put it? _Oh it's nothing really love. Just the dark lord is back, but not in full power yet. He wants me to find this mystical stone that can turn metal into gold and keep you alive for eternity. Oh and hopefully, if I find it and bring him back to power, you won't die._

Somehow I doubt he would have fared well with that.

"It's nothing, love…I'm just worrying about Draco is all." I lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was worried about him.

"Oh, the little blonde kid from slytherin? Has two boulders as 'bodyguards'?" I nodded, and he frowned, his perfectly arched eyebrows drawing together as he pursed his lips. "How come?"

"I'm worried that he'll get mixed up with the wrong crowd at school. He's already with Grabbe and Goyle. Their notorious for their thick headedness and brawn already. And they're in their first year. They already tried to hurt me… what if it isn't me next time? What if they actually kill someone? He's like a little brother, I don't want him thrown in Azkaban because of them." I was slightly surprised at how easily it slipped off my tongue. Cedric turned to sit next to me, sliding along the bench for our table until he could wrap his arms around me. It was nice, getting something little off my chest at least. I relaxed into the warmth of his embrace and sighed. It was times like this I truly realised how much I loved Cedric. He drew me in closer, as if reading my thoughts.

"If it helps, I'll keep an eye on him. If he gets close to trouble I'll try my best to stop it." His cheek rested at the crown of my head and he nuzzled slightly.

"You don't have to do that Ced. He's my responsibility, not yours." I was silenced with a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"Nonsense. Now finish your ale so we can go home. It's getting cold out."

"Ced, there's ten foot of snow outside. I think it was cold anyway." At that he laughed.

"True true, but I know that there's a lovely warm bed and fire calling me at home. What do you say?" I twisted in his arms to grin at him. He smiled down at me, slowly leaning in. For that second, the breath between the kiss, all thought left me. The only thing that I was even aware of was his lips drawing near to mine. His hand rising to knot itself in my hair and then our lips meeting in soft hushed whispers of skin.

His lips were soft and warm, enticing me with every touch. I gasped into him, clutching him too me. I didn't even care about who was looking. All I could think, feel was him and his lips on mine.

"Amelia," he breathed when he pulled back. "Home?" All I could do was nod.

* * *

><p>"OhMyMeriln! What did you two get up too? You're blushing so bad!" Katie squealed as she jumped up and down in front of me. Angelina was grinning beside her, wrapped up in Fred's arms. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. We were all huddled on the sofa in the common room. The fire was casting the room into a soft golden glow. Fred's hair was even redder than normal and I could see Angelina softly stroking the side of it as she ran her arm around his neck.<p>

"We kissed and that's all I swear." Alicia snorted, shaking her head. Was I really that transparent?

"Bull, tell us everything." Katie and Angelina said at one.

"Nothing happened." I wasn't about to tell them about my run in with The Dark Lord. "Hey where's George?" I asked before they could come to more conclusions. He wasn't anywhere to be found; In fact I hadn't seen him since I'd gotten back to Hogwarts.

"He's with Maria from Hufflepuff." Fred's cheeks were almost as red as his hair and he was looking anywhere but at me. Maria Jones? Maria Jones the slut of fourth year? _George, _sweet funny amazing George was with _that_? No, Fred was wrong, he _had _to be wrong. Maria Jones who acted sweet and lovely too me after we destroyed Hufflepuff at Quidditch one year saying "It's the taking part that counts." And then slipping something into my pumpkin juice to turn my hair orange and pink and make my clothes shrink so that they barely covered, Uhem, certain areas. And then no matter what clothing I touched it shrank. I couldn't even go to bed.

But what was my right to care? It wasn't as if it were Cedric with her right now. But still it hurt. I liked George. More than I should. He was my closest friend, He should have _cared _about what I felt. Or at least told me.

"Oh," was all I said. Angelina stiffened in Fred's arms, who looked sheepishly down at her. It wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault but my own.

"Fred, you know what…" She was cut off by a loud clattering and girly giggles coming from the portrait hole. Katie peered around the corner and froze instantly. She gulped as she looked at me to whoever was there.

"Katie, what's..?" but the shrill cackle of Maria Jones came booming through the room and I cringed. He brought her here? Great.

"Oh George stop it! You're making me blush." Her squeaky high voice giggled. They tumbled into the common room, all arms and legs. He was drunk, kissing around her neck only stopping when she smacked his arm when she saw us. "George stop, we have company."

"Don't be stupid, it's late," He carried on kissing down her neck, making my stomach churn. "No one would be here." He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, his eyes slowly opening as his fingers lingered on her bare abdomen. None of us knew what to say. But I knew they were all looking from George and Maria to me and back again.

Maria was grinning at me. Her beady little eyes shining with mischief. I couldn't take it, the way he was holding _her, _it was too much.

"I'm off to bed goodnight guys." I stood, warily eyeing Maria up, who was now smirking wickedly at me.

"Last time I saw you Black, your hair was a lot brighter. And weren't you dressed a little different?" Her bitchy was comment covered with a fake shrill laugh. She definitely could not say anything. Her bleached blonde hair was tied up into a high bun, her skirt barely hitting quarter way down her thigh, and her tights were so opaque she shouldn't have worn any. Her eyelashes practically drooped there was so much mascara on them.

I ignored her as turned to face the girls. They were glaring at her behind me, their eyes almost as hot as the wood in the fire. It was times like this I remembered why they were like sisters.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning…" Fred looked annoyed. The only times I saw him with his blue eyes that intent on pain were when slithering's mentioned his house.  
>"Amelia, when did you get here?" George slurred, tipping over Maria who frowned as if something slimy had touched her.<p>

"Same time as everyone else who caught the train."

"You know what?" Angelina said "I think I'm pretty tired too, you two comin'?" Katie nodded as Alicia locker her arm with mine and dragged me up the stairs. Angelina was glaring at Fred who smiled sheepishly at her and linked his arm around her waist and took her to the bottom of our stairwell.

"Night Angie, and hey Amelia!" I turned at the mention of my name, "You have to tell me what naughty things you Diggory got up to okay?" Fred called a little too loudly, making his twin glower at him. Maria waved her pretty little manicured fingers at me and wrapped herself around George again.

I didn't care. I chanted to myself, I do _not _care what he does with her. It's up to him and that's it.

If only that were true.

* * *

><p>The halls creaked in the middle of the night, the tapestries looking different shades of grey and blue instead of the vibrant colours they usually were. In and out, that's all I would be. Dumbledore had to be asleep by now. I would just pop in for a few minutes, snoop and then be out quick as a flash.<p>

Well that's what I told myself, even if I didn't believe it. My paws little noise against the stone floor, which I was glad of.

I heard Mrs. Norris purr from somewhere behind me, the tell-tale signs that Filch wasn't far behind. I bolted, the cat could probably hear me, but I had means of hiding that not even filch could find me. Mrs. Norris meowed loud and clear from the corridor a few corners down and I dived behind one of the suits of armour.

I waited.

In no time at all, Filch came hobbling along, his trusty lantern held high in the air. He span, grumbling to himself and walked away down the other corridor.

Hesitantly, I inched myself out before running down the corridor to the spiral stair case, a large phoenix with its wing's spread wide, that led to Dumbledore's office. I could do this. Uncle had told me the password before we left for the year. Sherbet Lemon. Sherbet Lemon. I felt my skin tear, stitching itself and morphing as I shifted back into a human. My whole body tingled, warmth enveloping me, like the heat of an embrace.

"Sherbet Lemon" I hissed, pulling my cloak tighter around me. The phoenix groaned as it twisted skyward. It was louder than I had anticipated, and slowly I stepped onto it. Hoping beyond hope Professor Dumbledore was asleep. He had to be, it was three in the morning. Who was awake now, besides sneaky little girl's sent on missions by dangerous men.

I crept up, slowly, my bare feet making soft patting noises on the ice cold floor. I could deal with the cold. I was used to it.

After only seconds, I was facing a thick black door. It was the only place to go, it had to be his office. Cautiously, I placed my hand on the knob. It creaked slightly, but didn't budge. Damn.

"Alohomora" the door lazily swung open and standing there, in a deep blue nightgown was Professor Dumbledore. His spectacles sitting wonkily on his nose as he crossed his arms, smiling down at me.

"Ah your uncle thought you might try and come up here dear. Though I thought you might be a bit more tactful than this." He chuckled. Why would uncle tell Dumbledore I was trying to steal something? Especially when he was with you know who…

"He also mentioned you might be a tad confused, here let me explain." And with a large sweep of his arm, his office was revealed to me. Small doo dads tinkering about the place as sleeping professor's snored in their portraits. A phoenix perched just behind his office, his head lolling to the side in slumber. The professor sighed as he walked up to it, scratching the back of his head as you would a dog.

"Beautiful isn't he. His name is Fawkes. Truly remarkable creature's the phoenix, did you know their tears-"  
>"-Have healing powers. Yes sir I know." He smiled down at me then again. His smile growing sweeter by the second.<p>

"Of course. So then child, how do you suppose you will get the philosophers stone?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUH! ... cliffy, kinda! :P .. anyway review and i have only just realised... i totally forgot about the "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! ... just thought you should know..*screams*" :) will post that up soon, before chapter 6.. soo kind of turning it into chapter 6... anyhoo.. enjoy :) and REVIEW MY PRETTIES!<strong>


End file.
